Robert's Last Stand
by Kira Krueger
Summary: I've noticed no one writes about interactions between Wes Craven, Robert Englund, and Freddy Krueger all at once...I've decided to change that...Please read and reveiw; I'd like to see if the idea is popular...If so, I'll continue
1. Pay Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing....except I do love Freddy...Weird...

"La la la la la, Da da da da da da, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everything fell silent, as Freddy cackled feindishly flicking the crimson liquid off the blades of his glove.

After thinking about wiping the blade on his sweater, he thought otherwise...

The sweater was dry clean only.

"What to do?" Freddy wondered out loud, watching the blood rush from the wound on his victim, (Some chorus member), he decided to lick the blades clean.

The lights dimmed and a voice directly in front of him shouted:

"Robert?! What the hell are you doing? That is not in the script!" Wes Craven's voice boomed.

'Freddy's' head snapped up quickly, his expression livid.

"What do you mean what am I doing?!...Wes, your stifling my creativity; it's genius!" Robert Englund snarled at the director.

"How is it 'genius'? It's..."

"Sick, twisted, disgusting...Everything Freddy should be! Think about it Wes...I will make this movie a billion dollar success..." Robert soothed.

"No, you won't, because I will!" A gruff voice cut in before Robert could make a deal with Wes.

Robert Englund turned to see who dared contradict him, and his billion dollar decision.

His eyes snapped open and bulged from his head as he realized he was standing in the presence of the Dream Demon himself...The real Freddy Krueger...

Robert dropped his gaze, and glove to search the floor.

"Mr. Krueger, I've enjoyed portraying you so much, and I hope I'm..."

Freddy's icy gazed threw a hush on Robert's pointless speech of suck-uppy-ness.

"Mr. Englund?"

Wes and Krueger's eyes fell on Robert who was uneasily.

He felt nauseous.

Freddy stepped forward.

Robert shuddered and backed away slightly.

Freddy didn't give an inch, he had Robert cornered faster than...something being caught really fast...

(*Give me a break people!?*)

Freddy's face was leveled with Robert's.

The smell of death, and cigarette smoke; What a combination.

It was all thrust in Robert's face as Freddy inhaled and exhaled evenly, unlike Robert's shallow and rapid breathing,

Robert gagged instinctively.

Freddy leaned closer and whispered.

"This, will be your last paycheck..."

Robert reached out with numb fingers and plucked it from Freddy's hand.

Freddy made room for Robert to squeeze by, before clicking his claws together.

"This is the part where you run away never to bother the studio again..."

No one had to tell Robert twice.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Upon arriving at his car, he realized something...

"He can't beat me at playing him!? The studio needs me!"

Freddy materialized next to the car.

"I said get!"

Robert's car sped off, as Freddy motioned to the shadows against the east wall of the parking garage.

The Horror Gang shuffled forward to flank Freddy as he spat out instructions.

"Jason follow and destroy him; Michael you help Jason...And Elliot,...you bring me a latte....I'm in Hollywood now."


	2. Screwed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Robert noticed the two goons behind him immediately.

They weren't even incognito...

As Robert pulled up to a stop light, he mused over the word 'incognito'.

He came up with a chant...how immature.

"Incognito that's what they aren't,

Oh no they're not,

Freddy's a ass hole,

I'm gonna get my job back, and make a billion bucks,..."

Something fell on top of the car.

Robert looked up and rolled his eyes.

Michael Myers began swiping at the windows, (which were psycho-proof), with his knife.

After a minute, he sat on the roof, eyes bewildered.

Jason slowly moved toward the car.

Robert chanced a glance back.

He was paralyzed with fear when he realized Jason was staring in , and pulling open the door.

I Robert's haste to get away he hadn't checked the door locks.

"Shit..." Robert whispered, and silently prayed if he must die it would be quick and fairly painless.

Jason opened the car door fully, and sat down in the passenger seat.

Michael's head popped down to look in the door.

"I'm in deep shit..." Robert murmured before Jason forced him to drive.


	3. Freddy's a romantic?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Except Heather Dunbar.

_**(Freddy develops a crush on someone really close to the Gang...)**_

Freddy sat down in the director's chair, and sipped his latte.

Pinhead stood near by waiting for Freddy's orders.

"How have I sunk this low?" Pinhead mumbled under his breath with his back to Freddy.

Freddy sipped some more latte, and looked Pinhead's way.

When he was done with his sip he turned in his seat to stare at Pinhead.

"What was that _Elliot_?"

Pinhead gulped.

"I-I-said, um...How about a...root beer float?"

"Who are you Dr. Seuss?!"

Pinhead swallowed painfully, eyes on the floor.

"No sir." He whispered.

"You could get me a beer though..."

Pinhead bowed slightly, and as he looked at floor.

How degrading...taking orders from _**Freddy a no good child murderer**_.

"His name is Elliot Spencer, _Captain _Elliot Spencer to you."

The voice wasn't shouting just demanding.

It startled the two men.

It was a female voice.

Distinctly feminine in every way.

A soft breeze carried the lightest scent of summer rain, light and misty combination of something floral...so sweet and innocent, fun and flirty,...what was perfume, Freddy remembered at last chuckling at his stupidity.

"So easily preyed upon...So easy to brake." Freddy muttered watching Pinhead and the girl talk.

He drank in the sight of her... Her voice was soft and firm.

Freddy's thoughts raced 'Everyone must listen to her when she speaks.'

Her thoughts were witty, sarcastic, and importantly still, intelligent.

Her eyes were lit with an inner passion for disagreement, losing wasn't likely for her.

Freddy crept forward a bit to hear better.

"Doug is alright actually. I miss having you on set though..." She was saying.

Pinhead blushed.

"I've missed you guys too..."

Freddy cut in.

"Who the hell are you?"

Freddy bit his bottom lip in frustration.

He had sounded to gruff and unfriendly.

The girl seemed unperturbed by his blunt, cold questioning.

"I'm Heather Dunbar, and you, I take it are Freddy Krueger...the real one."

Freddy beamed proudly.

"Yes, I am."

Heather appraised him for a moment, and looked away under the intensity of his gaze.

"I liked working with Robert better."

Heather's eyes rose up to meet Freddy's.

His eyes were fixed on her face.

Her complexion clear and smooth.

The raw emotion of hurt, uncertainty, and pain flicked across her face all at once.

It was all new to Freddy.

He had almost forgot what a girl,...woman..., (There was no doubting this fact), looked like.

His blue eyes felt as if they could see down to her very soul.

Alone, was the sole word to describe this girl.

It was unnerving.

She looked back up tearfully.

"Where's Robert?"

The question cut Freddy...why didn't she like _him_?

Wasn't he good enough to work with?

He was the real deal, not an impostor like her precious Robert...

His voice was even and kind when he spoke, surprising himself to an extreme.

"Wes fired him, but I'll most certainly try to do everything in my power,"

Here he stood in front of her, hands on her slender shoulders,

" To make you comfortable, and welcome in me and my..."

He deliberated on a word to suit what they were,

"Entourages' presence...always."

She burst into tears again.

Her body shaking with every sob.

"I-I-I feel like he's not safe...I'm s-s-sorry about this, it's just..."

Freddy pulled her into one of his rarely given hugs.

Pinhead gaped.

"Shh....Hush now,...I'm sure he's fine..."

Heather pressed closer feeling worse.

Freddy hugged her, and rocked her back and forth.

Her sobs subsided slowly.

After she quit sniffling, he let her go.

Her silky tank top was stained with tears, she was trembling and barely able to walk she was shaking so bad.

Her denim skirt was violently billowing around her knees.

Her knees looked ready to buckle on her.

She was going to end up killing herself if she tried to move in the heels she was wearing...

'Women are complicated!' Freddy thought.

Freddy steadied her, putting his hands around her waist, (a size seven he guessed).

She leaned heavily on him and wept again.

Her head rested on his chest, his sweater absorbing all the tears.

"Dry clean _only_." He grouched.

"I-I'm sorry!" she mumbled trying to move away.

"Shh."

Freddy had to think of something to keep her in his arms a minute more.

What did women like again?

He reached up and stroked her hair.

Not being able to resist himself,he ran his fingers through her rich, chocolate brown hair.

He laughed inwardly as he noticed red mixed in with the brown creating copper strands of thick, wavy tresses.

Then he smelled the perfume again.

So mouth-watering...what was it?!

It was familiar, home,...almost.

He sighed, and smiled down at Heather.

She reluctantly, and sheepishly smiled back.

He released her again.

She wasn't shaking, or sobbing anymore.

Pinhead's mouth dropped open.

Was this Freddy's vulnerable side, the one hidden away?

Freddy noticed Pinhead's unbelieving stare.

His voice turned business- like again.

He jingled the empty latte cup at Pinhead.

"Elliot, get me another latte. NOW!"

Heather cut Freddy daggers.

He gulped.

"Please, get me another latte now, Elliot."

Pinhead smiled coolly.

If Freddy was indeed infatuated with impressing Heather, he wouldn't be his usual grumpy self.

Pinhead began smiling.

Wait until he told the boys.

"Heather, if your going to be my assistant, I'll have to show you the new routine."

Freddy lead Heather away from Elliot as the babble began.

Pinhead sighed, and grabbed a set of car keys.

"To star-pain-in-the-butt-because-they-make-the-big-bucks."

He chuckled at his own joke before heading out to find the stretch limo, may as well look like a star if you worked for one.

_**(* What do you guys think? Should there be a romance, or should it fizzle out? Please review so I'll know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!*) **_


	4. Curses and Bliss What a mix

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

___Back to Robert___

He'd been driving for hours.

He was tired, hungry, and pissed off.

How did Freddy get his job?

No one had told him he was doing poorly on the role.

Come to think of it....Freddy was _real._...

Thoughts buzzed around in Robert's mind.

Soon he had a headache and looking at the men with him...

He could tell they weren't the compassionate kind of lot.

Spotting a Fakie's Mart he decided he needed relief for his headache, fast.

Robert slowed the car to a crawl, and pulled up to the Fakie's Mart.

Jason grabbed the wheel and keys, turning the car on.

Robert was afraid to speak, but did.

His throat went dry.

The two killers looked at him in oppressive silence.

"Can I at least get something for my headache? Otherwise we're not going anywhere."

Jason looked out the window where Michael's head and shoulders appeared upside down.

There was a non existent conversation and Michael shrugged.

Robert tried to look passive, but the intense feelings of dread overwhelmed him.

Jason pointed at the store signaling with five fingers that Robert should be back in five minutes.

Robert got stiffly from the car, mentally calculating his chance of escape.

They weren't good.

If Jason didn't catch him then Michael surely would.

Robert sighed, and walked into the convenient store.

Jason waited until Robert was inside to step out of the car and begin talking to Michael.

"FREDDY SAID WE HAVE TO KILL HIM NOW!" Jason yelled in Michael's ear for no apparent reason.

Michael jumped.

"Damn Jason...Not in my frikk'in ear!" Michael seethed angrily.

"When he gets back we'll get him good."

Michael nodded in the affirmative.

Jason climbed in and rolled the driver side window down to make Michael's job easier.

The plan was Michael would stab Robert.

Robert came out a minute later with a coke and package of Tylenol.

Crossing the lot to his car and captors, Robert let another sigh escape him.

Sitting down in the car he faced Jason.

"Just kill me before, I take this...I know you are anyway."

Michael was just peering in the drivers window.

The tip of the knife just showing.

Robert stared intently at Jason.

Michael was now fully capable of killing Robert.

Robert closed his eyes.

There was less pain that way.

The cold steel was touching his skin, a minute before...

"Give me back that filet-o-fish,

Give me that fish,

What if it were you hanging up on this wall?

If it were you in that sandwich you wouldn't be laughing at all...

Give me back that filet-o-fish,

Give me that fish..."

Jason pulled his phone from his pocket.

Robert snickered at the fast food jingle, to where, he couldn't remember at the moment.

Jason looked at the caller ID.

Freddy was calling.

"Hand Robert the damn phone!" Freddy screeched.

Jason did as directed.

"Hello?" Robert whispered cautiously.

"I won't kill you if you help with a little problem of mine." Freddy asked politely.

Robert's breathing was shallow again.

There was mumbling in the background.

"Oh my god,....HEATHER!?"

"That's my problem...I want her to like me, and since she _adores_ you, I was thinking your just the guy to help me...you will help won't you?"

Robert heard the harsh sound of metal on metal, and a scream.

"I'LL HELP YOU! JUST DON'T HURT HER, I'LL BE THERE IN....I DON'T KNOW... JUST DON'T HURT HER, SHE'S JUST A KID..."

Robert paused before adding: "Keep your hands to yourself Krueger."

Screaming.

Maniacal laughter commenced, and ceased abruptly.

Robert hung up, and drove as fast as he could back the direction he came.

___At the studio___

Robert snapped the phone shut hard enough to pop Freddy's eardrums.

"That was...weird."

More screaming, and maniacal laughter.

Freddy panicked and stood there helplessly.

Where did he leave Heather?

His heart pounded against his ribs.

Pinhead arrived just then with three lattes, as the door slammed shut behind him, Freddy ran into the room and ran up to Elliot.

"HELP ME FIND HER!!!"

Freddy darted from the room.

Pinhead fallowed lattes still in hand.

The shrieks grew louder the farther back they went...toward the studio that 'The seed of...

The screams were deafening.

Pinhead dropped the lattes to push open the studio door.

There in a pool of light on the floor, lay a doll twitching to life.

The last of three, as most know...

Freddy's eyes scanned the room for his assistant.

She sat bound and gagged in a chair, in the corner of the room.

In her lap sat a _**very**_ battered doll, tracing a line from her knee up her side and back again.

The doll spoke.

"Dear god...How the hell do you scream through a gag?!"

Heather looked toward the door.

Pinhead motioned to stay quiet and slid inside.

The Doll on the floor sat straight up, as if it had been sleeping.

It looked around the room, and gasped in horror at the doll on Heather's knee.

"Dad?! Mum?! What are you doing? Who is that?" The doll on the floor asked in a British accent.

"Nothing and no one sweet face...right Charles?"

"Um,....I can't lie....I really, really,really want to kill her for that little nickname that stuck...You know the one..."

"Right Charles?!"

There was the sound of a strangled yelp.

"Of course Tiff."

Pinhead flicked the lights at the same instant Freddy crossed the room stealthy.

The two dolls looked at Heather terrified for a second.

"HEATHER?!" The three dolls squeaked at once.

Freddy removed the gag, and rope binding her to the chair.

She shook her hair out of her face, and replied quietly.

"Hello Tiffany, Hello Glen."

Chucky looked confused for a minute.

"What about me?"

"Hello...Chuckles."

Chucky was livid.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN!"

Chucky was seeing red.

He aimed the knife at Heather's heart.

She didn't flinch.

He thrust the knife forward,hitting it's target. A moment later it fell into Heather's lap broken as Pinhead picked the doll up.

"LET GO OF ME!!!! I DAMN WELL MEAN IT!!! I don't like to be man handled..."

As Chucky thrashed about pinhead began to speak.

"You've been a bad little boy Charles. It's time out for you,"

Chucky pouted as Pinhead thrust him in closet.

"You just set your caboose down and think about what you almost did."

Curse words flew from the closet as the door slammed and locked.

Everyone in the room stared at Heather wide eyed.

"How the fuck didn't that kill you?" Freddy wondered out loud.

"Titanium bra cups." Heather answered grateful that she wasn't dead, and had, indeed, worn that exact bra.

"Kinky." Freddy added.

Heather ignored him much to his displeasure, and slunk over to Pinhead.

"Thank you Elliot!" Heather said hugging him.

He hugged her back, and Freddy glared.

"Fuck you!" He shouted across the room.

Heather turned to Freddy and playfully added:

"Do you want to?"

Freddy taking it as she was reading his mind stuttered quickly,

"No! It was just...I don't mean...Not literally...I mean no."

He finished stupidly.

Heather took another longer look at him.

Freddy wasn't just a psycho child murderer.

He was a man, who was very lonely, he needed a friend, a parter in crime, a partner...

Heather cut herself off, silently thanking god Freddy didn't hear that.

He had been reading her mind and was pleased, by what he read.

Heather vowed to try to be friends with him, even if it didn't work out.

Although, after that last outburst...maybe someone should be present when they were together...And it wasn't Freddy that Heather was worried about.

Heather walked back across the room to Freddy who was looking at the floor trying to cover for his Dork-in-the-spotlight moment.

Heather laid a warm hand on top of his.

A delighted chill ran up her spine.

Freddy looked up startled.

"What would you like my first official duty to be, sir?"

Freddy was still staring at her hand.

Did he have the courage to take it in his own and be her everything?

'I've barely just met the girl! I don't even know her that well!...' Freddy thought.

A voice in the back of his mind frantically shouted:

_'She's the girl you've always wanted..'_

'But Loretta...'

_'Other than Loretta. Fredrick Charles Krueger...This is your chance to start over! Do things right.'_

"Do things right." Freddy heard himself say.

"Pardon?" Heather asked, brow furrowed trying to figure out the meaning behind the words.

"Nothing. As a matter of fact why don't we relax until Robert gets here?" Freddy grinned.

A beautiful smile developed on Heather's face.

Freddy tucked a strand of stray hair behind Heather's ear.

A sharp voice cut into the tender moment.

"_**I said keep you hands to yourself Krueger!"**_

"Great." Freddy murmured sarcastically.

Turning to face Robert, he smiled again.

"So glad you could join us Robert!"

Heather beamed at Robert and Freddy.

Two of the world's _**greatest**_ friends together at last...

What could be better?


	5. Bloody Brilliant

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

Robert glared a Freddy.

So Freddy hadn't told her that Robert had been...

Dare he say the word....

Fired.

Robert swallowed painfully, and began speaking to Heather directly.

"Did he tell you he fired me?"

Heather's eyes went wide at this news.

"Did you?!"

Freddy hissed at Robert, and slowly turned to Heather.

She looked close to tears again, her lips were trembling.

Freddy was seething inside.

How dare Robert try to ruin this for him?

No matter, Robert would pay dearly for this.

Freddy looked at his claw in disgust.

If he ripped Robert in half here and now, surely Heather would run from the studio in fright never to look back again.

Freddy sucked in his breath, drew himself up tall, threw his shoulders back, and did exactly what any man in his position would do.

"What did I tell you before?"

Heather was tearing up.

Why was she crying? How much did this girl cry?!

Freddy wanted to comfort her, but resisted the urge trying to keep to the point.

"You said Wes fired him, but..."

Freddy smirked.

"Do you think I'd lie to you?"

Pinhead, staring at the floor, decided to get mouthy.

"Given your track record, I sure as Hell wouldn't believe you."

Freddy repeated himself sharply,

"I _said, _would I ever lie to _**her**_."

Everyone fell silent.

You could hear a pin drop. (*No pun intended!)

Heather glared at Freddy, all traces of sadness had faded away.

Her brown eyes blazed yet again with an inner fire.

Robert smiled cruelly, pleased to know the flames wouldn't be quenched as easily as Freddy hoped.

Freddy was nervous now.

The fire was blazing out of control.

Freddy shivered as a cold chill ran through his body.

It even reached the recesses of his conscious alerting him of on coming danger.

The danger he knew wasn't real, but at the same time very real.

Right in front of him.

All 5foot 7 inches of her.

The flames in her eyes threatened to consume him, very much like the one that had ended his life as a 'person' per say.

So instead of acting calm, his mind went on overload.

He had to protect himself some way.

All he knew was not again.

No woman was worth that.

Hell wouldn't have him again.

**Freddy was having a melt down.**

Heather could tell there was an inner conflict going on inside him.

Worse yet **it** was winning.

Freddy gave into it.

He charged at the source of his anguish...knocking the breath out of her petite frame.

He sat on top of her pinning her to the rough, cold floor.

Everyone stood speechless.

He was once again a madman.

Freddy ripped and slashed at Heather's body repeatedly, in rapid sussesion.

Everytime a new knash would appear she would cry out in pain.

Tears stained Heather's face, and blood stained her everywhere else.

Even in a panicked rage, Freddy wasn't slashing his hardest.

Heather's vision was growing black around the edges.

She managed to reverse their positions.

Heather now had Freddy pinned to the bottom, and was, at present, whispering comforting words to Freddy.

"Shh...Stop...Calm down..."

Freddy thrashed about violently, after about five minutes he calmed down.

Heather's vision was going blacker still, but she didn't pay attention.

Heather sat up straight, crawling to the wall so that she might prop herself up.

Freddy still in a child like state crawled over next to Heather putting his arms around her and whimpered.

He buried his face in her neck, her perfume a painful reminder of what he'd jus done.

Heather, placing her fingers under his chin, lifting his head, so that his eyes might meet hers.

Her voice was a mere whisper.

"Sir,..."

"It's Freddy."

"I think you should know something...Freddy..."

It didn't matter who was there at the moment.

"Yes?! Tell me..."

"I think I'm in lo..."

Heather's eyes fluttered shut, she went still.

Freddy looked at her abhorred at what he'd done in a rage.

Everyone was motionless.

Freddy jumped up trying to decide whether or not to pick Heather up.

He decided to.

He held her close, so he wouldn't jostle her as much.

"Everyone to the car! Now damn it!" Freddy yelled angrily.

Everyone did as directed.

Freddy lingered behind looking at the load in his arms.

Her head was tilted back slightly.

The opportunity was presenting its self.

Freddy walked to a cluttered table and cleared it.

When the task was complete he laid Heather down on the table top, and leaned over her.

He licked the blood off the bottom of her lip.

Robert had the right idea...blood was delicious...the life source of everything living...everything living..

This continued for a minute more before Freddy collected her in his arms again and rushed hastily from the room.

Glen shuttered in the murky shadows.

Why did Freddy have to do that?

Glen had the distinct feeling of urine running down his leg and soaking his pants and socks.

"Mom?!" Glen squeaked before running out of the studio.

He had to tell someone...anyone...before Heather ended up dead.


	6. Hospital

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

The car ride was nausiating for everyone.

Everyone had a list of reasons-

Robert-

I got fired when he'd done nothing wrong.

Freddy was left alone with Heather for god knew how long.

Heather could potentally die here and now.

Jason-

Freddy wasn't happy...now everyone's life would be a living Hell until he knew Heather would be okay.

This girl that Freddy had taken a shine to may die now.

Michael-

(Pretty much the same as Jason's)

Tiffany-

Heather was _her_ assistant at one time.

Did anyone think to grab Chucky from the closet?!

If not he was going to be pissed.

Heather may not make it to the hospital.

Glen-

Heather had been and still was one of his, and Glenda's friends. She hadn't been judgmental.

Dad was still in the closet...When he came out?...Hey,...That sounded funny!

Heather may die this second.

Pinhead-

Heather was originally his responsibility! Why did he slack off and let his guard down?!

Freddy was a dangerous man, and when given the opportunity would he give in to another fit of weakness?

Scratch that, there may not be another fit to give into.

Freddy-

Dear god, What had he done?!

Heather was barely concious.

She was losing blood much faster than at the studio

Her heart rate was decreasing, and she may not make it.

Freddy shed a single tear.

Was history going to repeat itself?

Was he going to kill someone else close to him?

The hospital was looming into veiw...

_This was going to be difficult to explain to the doctors._

As the car rolled up to the doors, Freddy jumped out and sprinted inside.

Everyone ran to and fro trying to get away.

"Damn it! Some one help me!!!!" Freddy roared.

Fearing for their life, hospital personel led him to a opperating room.

Freddy glanced down at Heather.

"Hang on...Hang on..."

Heather stirred briefly.

"Darren."

Freddy went numb.

"Who the fuck is Darren?"


	7. Don't fail me now

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

(Guys, If your reading this far it's because of Total Insanity's support, and kind reveiws...You should thank her. This chapter is just for you, Thanks again, this also goes to anyone who left a reveiw!) (T.T)

Darren Rodchester sat in the waiting room of Hollywood's finest hospital.

That little bitch of his was going to catch it as soon as they got out of here...

He was missing a football game for her, and she couldn't even thank him for enduring this bullshit.

So she had a couple scratches/stitches.

Big frikking deal.

Nothing was broken, so why was Darren here?

A look at the nurse's station revealed why he had agreed to this.

Angela Newmon, his girlfriend apart from Heather.

Heather raked in the big bucks, and Angela did everything in between...the sheets, that is.

Darren sat pondering everything, he didn't notice Freddy emerging from a side room with Heather.

He was apologizing for the umpteenth time in a matter of minutes.

Heather winced painfully as she stepped down on her right foot.

The whole right side of her body ached extremely bad.

The pain of the stitches was overwhelming.

Darren noticed the pair in the hallway, and sauntered over to where they stood.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Freddy asked politely.

Before Heather could decline the offer, Darren spoke up.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend! She and are going to have a little 'talk'..."

Freddy was completely taken back by how much this man resembled him when he was still....Not burned.

The boy had short blonde hair, the most penetrating, cold gleam in his eyes, The sharpest features possible, and the voice to match.

He chuckled when he saw that Heather was almost as tall as Darren.

He then saw the meaning behind the words.

'Talk'.

No.

He and Loretta had those kind of 'talks' before.

Freddy was ashamed to admit it, but he had been very abuseive.

Loretta had deserved better...It was to late for better.

Loretta had hoped for a happily ever after, and never got it.

Freddy failed her.

He would not fail this time, after all, happily ever after was just a flick of his right wrist away.


	8. Darren's Demise

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

Important to note: Total Insanity gave me the idea for this chapter and more to come. Thanks!

Freddy flexed his fingers in preperation of the assult.

He relaxed his hand muscles.

Even he wouldn't disfigure this ass hole in front of everyone...

Especially Heather...sweet, innocent, loving, nieve...

You could tell she was sick of putting up a fight.

"I'm missing a fucking football game for this you know!"

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Then you should have stayed home then."

"Did you just back talk me?!" Darren's eyes flashed dangerously, and his hands balled into fists.

"Heather, stop while your ahead..." Freddy warned anxoiously.

The fires of Hell were dancing in her eyes.

Her natural red high lights were the more prominante, now that she had the attitude to match.

"Damn it I won't! He's not doing this to me anymore!"

Heather tried to flounce off, but Darren grabbed her arm.

She whirled around to face Darren, only to be slapped in the face.

She shrank back in pain, clutching her jaw.

She didn't know when to stop.

"Darren, what kind of man are you?!"

Darren advanced, and grabbed a fistful of wavey hair.

She shrieked in discontentment.

What Darren did next was absolutely unthinkable.

He wrapped his hands around her neck and began choking the living crap out of her.

Freddy stepped in.

"Don't touch her you bastard!"

Freddy exclaimed pulling Darren off Heather.

The guys wrestled.

Darren managed to disarm Freddy's weapon, and had just been about to use it.

Darren lifted his arm above his head aiming at Freddy's stomach.

What would have been a critical blow if Heather hadn't have snatched it away in time.

Darren looked around dazed, where had the glove gone?

"Darren, baby, angel...GO TO HELL!"

Heather bellowed angrily tearing at Darren's flesh as he turned to look at her.

When she was finished, Darren was nothing but a bloody pulp.

She did save the heart however.

Freddy followed her staring transfixed at the heart she held.

She walked over to the nurse's station, motioning for Angela to come forward.

Angela stepped up mechanically.

"Open your hand." Heather commanded.

Angela did so.

Heather plopped the heart into Angela's hand.

"It always did be long to you." Heather sighed ruefully.

The heart smacked wetly against the desk as Angela fainted.

She then pranced back to Darren's body.

Freddy stood behind her admiring her work.

"I've never seen anything like this...It's amazing! Your a very promising slasher..."

Heather gazed at Freddy's excited expression.

"I'll never be as good as you." Heather scanned the floor dejectedly.

Freddy picked her arm up.

"This is from one slasher to another, pick up your arm and only flick your wrist."

They practiced on the air a few times.

Heather whirled around so suddenly Freddy was forced against the wall.

Heather's eyes shone brightly, like some one who was insane with fever.

Freddy gulped.

Heather flicked her wrist a few times like she had been taught.

She kept one hand on Freddy's chest pressing him to the wall.

She wasn't strong and he wasn't resisting yet, so this was a good thing.

Heather lifted the blades to his throat.

Her eyes were bright.

"This is from one slasher to another...."

Freddy gulped and pressed against the wall tighter.

It took Freddy a moment to realize the glove was clanging to the floor, and he was being kissed by a girl he had met only hours before.

His lips stayed resolute.

After a minute though he gave over to....

_Desire?..._That wasn't the right word....This was something stronger..._Hormones?..._That was it.

Heather wrapped her arms around his neck, and Freddy had his arms around her waist.

Heather was accustom to it by this point.

The rest of the entourage stood rooted to there spots in the doors at the end of room.

Everyone gasped taking in the sight of the mangled corpse on the floor.

The strange thing was a light happy atmosphere in the room.

And then there was...

"HEATHER!" Robert shrieked.

Pinhead sprinted over and pulled Heather and Freddy's faces apart.

"At least come up for air!...Wait, who the hell are you?!"

Freddy looked up with a blank expression.

Robert whimpered, "It's Freddy _before_ the fire."

Heather took the sight of her boss in.

He smiled.

"Damn, you look sexy." Heather growled before hungrily kissing up his jaw.

"You grade A slut, you..." Glenda sqeaked.

"Guys, we have a car to get to..." Pinhead reminded them.

That didn't slow them down.

Robert sat down exausted.

"Might as well sit down guys we're gonna be here awhile."


	9. The door downstairs

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

Heather rolled over.

It was 7:45 am.

In a daze, and for no apperant reason, Heather reached out to the telephone.

It felt strange, some thick liquid on it rushing down her fingertips when she removed her hand from the phone it's self.

She shrugged.

When your 'unoffically' official boyfriend was Freddy Krueger, you came to expect blood.

Just then the phone rang.

Heather ignored it.

After the second ring she picked it up.

"_1,2 Freddy's coming for you,_

_3,4 Better lock your door, _

_5,6 Grab your crucifix,_

_7,8 Gonna stay up late, _

_9,10 Never sleep again!"_

Where was that chanting coming from?

Heather slammed the phone down.

In a trance like state Heather left the bedroom and walked down steps.

On the bottom steps she lingered.

There across the way, was a door that was opening ever so slightly.

Who could be on the other side?

(Sorry it's so short! I'm building suspense!)


	10. It always comes to this

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

The door led to a basement as one might have guessed, and emerging from that basement was a woman very much like Heather.

Perhaps not appearance so much as manner of behavior.

This woman was nervous to the extreme.

Like she had been caught somewhere she wasn't suppose to be.

Heather followed her as she staggered to a door, and beyond that to an enclosed backyard where a little girl, and...

Heather's heart skipped a beat.

Freddy.

She heard the little girl giggling as she ran behind her mother and peered out behind her skirt.

Her mother was incredibly pale, and trembling.

She giggled again.

They were playing hide-n-go-seek.

Freddy uncovered his eyes, and pretended not to see the girl.

"Hmmm, I don't see Katherine _anywhere_..."

The little girl, Katherine presumably, ran from behind her mother and into her Father's open arms.

He spun her around, and sat her upright on the grass.

She staggered for a minute before plopping down on her bottom in the grass.

"I'm kinda dizzy Daddy..."

Her expression of seriousness was absolutly adorable.

Freddy and I laughted at the same time.

The woman in front of me didn't respond.

Her eyes were locked on Freddy.

His blue eyes solem and sad to a fault.

She uttered three simple words:

"I won't tell."

Freddy glared threatningly at Katherine.

"Go in the house Kathrine." He commanded.

"But, I thought..."

"I said GO IN THE HOUSE!"

The little girl slunk inside.

Heather stepped out on the lawn.

Freddy began choking the woman.

Heather rushed over and without thinking began shouting.

"Fred!? Don't....please don't..."

Heather stared in awe, as the life drained from the the woman's body.

Freddy stared at Heather hungrily.

"Don't worry precious I didn't forget _you_. You get the special treatment..."

He held up his glove.

Heather fell to the ground in her haste to get away.

As she rolled over Freddy picked her up by the front of her shirt.

"Anything you wanna say?"

"Fred, please don't do this."

Freddy's blade flew into her gut.

Blood squirted from the wound, and as before, Freddy drank.

Things had gone black.

Heather sat straight up in a cold sweat.

The clock said 7:45 am.

"Oh crap...not again."

A gruff voice whispered in her ear:

"What?! And since when did you get off calling me Fred anyway?"

Heather sat up and fixed her gaze on Freddy trembling.

"I want the truth."

Freddy sighed.

He knew it would come down to this it always did.


	11. Nut Cruncher

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

"Have you been married before?" Heather asked shaking slightly in the thin night gown.

Freddy sucked in his breath, thought for a moment and completely evaded the question.

He rolled over and turned on the lamp reaching for a pack of cigerettes.

Heather watched him tenderly, as he picked up a lighter from the bedside table.

Freddy lit the cigerette and took a drag before turning back to Heather.

"Would it matter if I were?"

His gaze was critical.

Heather examined the wall intently.

"Would it?"

There was no avoiding the question.

Heather thought over it for a minute before replying.

Things got very quiet on her side of the bed.

"No." Heather muttered quietly.

Freddy beamed.

Heather pulled her thoughts together to form more questions.

She was still facing the wall.

"What was her name? If you don't mind my asking..."

Freddy looked at Heather beginning to worry.

She was still staring at the wall tembling.

"Is that need to know information?"

Heather twisted around in the sticky sheets.

She was terrified.

The color had drained from her face, she looked like she was going to be sick, and her voice was hoarse.

She squeezed his arm painfully tight.

Heather's face was slick with tears.

"What the hell set you off this time?"

There was no emotion behind the question, it was just a space filler.

Freddy watched the rise and fall of her chest.

She could have been sleeping for all he knew.

Before he could lay down however...

Heather drew Freddy's attention back to her when she spoke.

"Did you kill her?"

Freddy was fuming silently.

He turned out the light hurridly, and sank beneath the covers exhausted.

Heather flipped over on her stomach, and laid her head comfortably on Freddy's shoulder.

He stiffened.

Freddy's voice was resigned when he did answer Heather.

"I've got to go...I'll see you tomorrow..."

Freddy scooted away from Heather.

"Freddy? Where are you going?"

Freddy glanced over his shoulder as he grabbed his sweater off the vanity that Heather's cosmetics were on.

Realizeing he was serious, Heather tried one last plea.

"Please stay...Fred don't..."

The cosmetics plunged to the floor, and scattered.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

Heather whimpered.

"THE ONLY WOMAN EVER IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO ME TO CALL ME THAT IS..."

Freddy stopped.

The perfume...in a puddle on the floor.

It was overpowering.

He was stern again.

"Where did you get this?"

Heather glared at him defiantly.

"None of your damn business!"

"Heather, this is about redemption...about resoulution, please tell me!"

Heather overturned the blankets, and shuffled across the floor to where Freddy stood.

"Don't talk to me about redemption and resoultion...I'm coming to terms with a lot of shit I'm just finding out about you, so, no don't talk to me about it."

Freddy stepped closer...the malevolent forces radiating from his body was almost to much for Heather to stand.

He was staring down at her. (*Not by much!)

Freddy's arms around her waist were discomforting, his eyes were drowning her, smothering her in unwanted attention...a current she couldn't get out of.

His tone undertook a serious change...He was straining for sweetness.

Heather stood her ground.

"False Pretenses? So unlike you..."

Freddy grinned.

"No false pretenses." His left arm locked Heather to his side, his right hand trailed up her side.

"Freddy?! What are you doing?!"

Freddy was forcing Heather back.

There was something solid behind her.

The bed.

Her fate.

The thin night gown was no protection against a predator.

The man that Heather loved loomed over her and leered down at her from her helpless position on the bed.

His fingers traced the contours of her body and probed her viciously with an obsessive passion.

Heather gasped in shock as Freddy ripped the night gown at the top.

Freddy leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"Are you ready for Freddy?"

"Bet your ass I am." Heather smirked bringing her knee up sharply.

It collided with Freddy's groin.


	12. Balls of ice

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

Freddy's face contorted into the most awful expression ever before witnessed.

"GET ME SOME ICE BITCH!" He sputtered an octave higher than usual.

Heather dutifully walked to the kitchen and pulled some ice from the freezer.

She couldn't resist.

"Freddy? I think i'm out of ice...Are you sure you need it?"

She smiled to herself anticipating his answer.

"YES I'M SURE!"

A groan from the bed room.

Heather brought the ice into the bed room.

"Okay if your getting your freak on with yourself...I'm gonna be scarred for life."

Heather didn't see him at first because he was lying on the ground.

"What are you doing down there?!" Heather asked feigning stupidity.

Freddy stared at her.

"IT FRIKKING HURTS TO STAND YOU DUMB ASS!"

Heather stood unfazed ice in hand.

"My darling Mr. Krueger, do you not understand that this is in fact the 21st century?"

"WELL AWARE! DAMN...I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D DO THAT BITCH!"

Heather looked back at him in shock.

"You'd better watch your mouth when your speaking to me." Heather warned.

Freddy looked up at her the anger and pain ebbing away slowly.

"Your right I guess. Now what? OW!"

Freddy sank to his knees again.

Heather helped him to the edge of the bed and stood in front of him.

"What if I'm incapable of having children now?!" Freddy gasped between the voltz of pain he had to endure.

Heather's eyebrows shot up.

"Implying that you have no control over yourself? Better still, that we'd have kids together?"

"Kids? Implying we'd have more than one, if any, together?"

Heather looked flustered.

"Implying we'd be together?"

Freddy looked aggravated for a moment.

"I don't know...My balls are killing me."

Heather got another brilliant idea to mess with Freddy.

She looked at him expectantly.

"May I sit down?"

"It's your room."

"It's your lap..."

Heather sat down without his reply.

He appraised her for a moment before saying:

"You do realize that I'm a _child_ murderer, right?" Freddy asked flatly.

Heather leaned back in his arms.

"And I am a _child_?" Heather whispered in his ear incredously.

Freddy chuckled relaxing his arms around her and ruffleing her hair a bit.

"Well, not in a physical sense perphaps, but you are a lot younger than me."

He winced in pain.

"Still hurt?" Heather asked kindly.

"A little."

"Still need ice Freddy?"

Freddy thought for a minute.

"Yes, baby, I do."

Heather spilled the now melted ice in Freddy's lap, jumped up and ran off laughing.

The bite of chilling liquid seeping through Freddy's clothes would have generally pissed him off, but tonight...

"You've just made it worse for yourself...I'll get you in your sleep!"

Heather froze in the hallway where she was standing.

"D-d-d-didn't you already?"

"No, why would I threaten you if I'd done it already?" Freddy questioned pulling her back in the spacious bedroom still amused at Heather's brand of humor.

"For the hell of it?"

"True...but no. Why does it matter?"

Freddy meant to kiss Heather's shoulder but she pushed him away.

He was hurt.

"Heather, things are moving really fast...I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be here, I mean we just met today..."

He slunk toward the bedroom door.

Heather sighed exasperatedly as she rushed forward, and told him of her nightmares.

"I never want you to feel scared or have to hurt...I'll figure out who's doing this, and controling my dimension."

Heather was feeling strange...damn hormones...

"Damn it, I want you to just get your ass in here,so...."

She trailed off as he rolled his eyes, but abligingly he let her lead him to the bed.

"Oh, and remember to take the sweater off...It is dry clean only...I'd hate for it to _get dirty_."

Heavy empasis on _get dirty_.

Freddy was beginning to panick thinking about his options.

Was he really gonna do the dirty with a girl more than half his age?

The answer was almost instant.

Yes.

Yes he could, and he would.

But was true love the cause of all this, or was it just infatuation?

_**(*So, they've known one another one day and are already taking it to extremes....**_

_**Will Freddy figure out who's in his domain?**_

_**How is Freddy his old self anyway? What triggered the switch?**_

_**What news will Heather have for him in the near future?**_

_**(* The next installment coming soon! Lol)**_

_**Reveiws are always welcome and so are ideas if you have any.)**_


	13. The News and plots

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

(6 weeks has passed since the last chapter, and filming has started. Freddy and Heather have shown no signs of slowing down.)

Robert and Tiffany stared out the window waiting for the person holding up the filming process.

"Mum, when is Freddy going to get here? It's almost lunch time." Glen wondered, his stomach growling enraged that there had been no breakfast.

Glenda took control for a moment.

"Glen, you are **such** a pig! Remember whatever you eat goes right to my thighs too...Do you want to be fat like Dad?!"

Glen battled with his sister for control of their shared body.

"At least Dad's fat and happy instead of skinny and miserable!"

Tiffany rolled her eyes at her children's squabble.

"They'll be here at some point, and you'd better leave your father out of this." Tiffany said diplomaticly.

Robert sighed hopelessly.

"He's going to be fired too, if he doesn't show up on time. Wes has noticed, and Glen you might want to let your Dad out of the closet."

Glen scampered off to do as he was told.

The two went back to staring out the window.

"What about Heather?"

No answer was formed even after debating the issue.

Wes stalked over to the pair at the window.

If the sight of Tiffany moving of her own accord unnerved him, he didn't let on.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Wes demanded.

Just then a beat up 63' Chevrolet rolled to a stop outside the window.

Freddy jumped out of the truck first, walked to the passenger side door, and helped Heather down from the seat.

She shakily walked inside with Freddy's hand on the small of her back.

"Hi guys!" Heather called cheerily.

Wes shut-up and headed back out the door.

Robert and Tiffany rushed to the couple.

Heather was shakily standing next to Freddy.

She'd gained a little weight, and was beaming at Freddy happily.

Tiffany's eyes widend.

"Heather I get the distinct feeling..."

Heather turned her eyes to Tiffany and Robert.

"I have great news!"

At this the whole gang came running.

After everyone had assembled Heather glanced at Freddy proudly.

"I'm pregnant!"

Everyone was quiet for a minute the intitial shock just wearing off.

"Congratulations...?" Everyone asked uncertainly.

Freddy's fists clenched.

"Robert...Elliot? Any ideas about this...little problem?"

And in an instant the horrors knew what would get Freddy back for all the grief they got...

Robert would be impicated for the pregnancy.

The child may be Freddy's, but Robert would get the credit.

They each rationalized it their own way...It always came down to "Freddy deserved it."


	14. The Girls

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

Robert and Pinhead exchanged confused and worried glances.

"I've done nothing! How could I if your always with her?! Besides, why the hell would I, personally, have sex with a kid her age? I'm _**married**_. Nancy...remember?!"

Robert took a breath finally.

"_**Elliot?!" **_

In turn Pinhead stepped forward stiffly.

Freddy examined the motion taking it as automatic proof that Elliot was the guilty party.

"It was you wasn't it?!" Freddy spat viciously.

Pinhead wasn't bother by Freddy's harsh words.

Instead, he further 'incriminated' himself by striding to Heather's side.

"You need to sit down, Michael a little help please? Thank you."

Michael gently picked Heather up as Jason drew up a chair.

"Thank you Elliot...Michael." Heather whispered sweetly.

Michael nodded showing he heard.

"Your welcome,..Fredrick, you and I will have a talk in the next room."

"I think actions speak louder than words."

Freddy turned on his heels and began to walk back out the door to the truck.

"Jason?"

Jason rolled his eyes in an 'I'm on it.' sort of way.

Everyone stared in fasination as Jason dragged Freddy from the truck kicking and screaming back to the studio.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Pinhead motioned for all the guys to follow him.

Glen drew back from the group not sure whether this was a conversation he was part of.

The group was just getting ready to close the door when Chucky poked his head out from behind the door.

"Glen, are you going to join us? Cushy would really 'value your unique outlook on things of this nature'...I have no idea what I just said, so if you do hurry up and decide."

Glen scampered forward knowing if Pinhead wanted him there it was for a reason.

The door closed a minute later.

"What about Glenda?" Tiffany called as the door closed.

"What about me?"

Tiffany gasped as a blonde haired doll decked out in all black neared the chair.

"Nothing...Your brother..."

Glenda held her hand up silencing her mother.

"Is very smart, and thought to do this. Yes."

Tiffany shook her head turning her attention back to Heather, who at the moment, had her head in her hands.

"Do you _want_ to say anything?"

"I thought he'd happy about this. I mean, this is all he's talked about...us, and forever...I wish I hadn't fallen for it...God, I'm. So. Stupid!"

"Well, you wanted this just as much as he did...Because you were a _willing_ participant!" Glenda snorted.

"I know, and I'm not worried about that. I can take care of this baby on my own, that's not a problem...It's just...do you honestly think I can be his assistant, look him in the eys much less, knowing everything we've done."

Tiffany shrugged.

" Are you okay phsically?"

" Of course, I am."

Glenda exhaled sharply holding a huge knife similar to Michael's.

"Damn that's sharp!"

Tiffany's eyes were slit.

"What'd you just say?!"

Glenda went white.

"Daggoneit!?"

"That's better...Anything else Heather?"

"No. I just want to tallk to him...Talk to someone who can get through to him..."

The girls sat quietly waiting for the guys talk to end.


	15. The Boys

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

Glen stood next to his father.

Freddy was having a fit and swearing at Pinhead.

He finally calmed down.

"Fredrick, This isn't about the pregnancy is it?"

Freddy sighed forbearingly.

"Elliot, I can't do this...I'm so afraid of what I might do...I can't lose control with her."

Pinhead nodded.

"Then why did you blame us?!" Robert demanded slamming his fist down on the table beside Michael.

"So I'd have a reason to leave here. That way..."

Freddy's eyes were down turned.

"History wouldn't repeat itself..." Glen whispered.

Pinhead looked over at Glen.

"Do you have anything to contribute to this conversation Glen?"

Glen staggered back as all eyes in the room were on him.

"I-I-I just...Yes."

Everyone looking...So hard to concentrate...

Glen cleared his throat.

"Do you honestly love her?"

"More than life itself. I need her desprately...I have a purpose now."

"You need to take responsibility for your actions. You weren't complaining about having...it, and neither was she...If you were using protection..."

"Glen..." Chucky prompting his son to keep on track.

"Get out there and work things out with her...You don't have to stay, but tell her why if you don't..."

Freddy was already out the door.

Robert, Pinhead, and Glen were left.

"You really got to him." Robert commented.

"Great job."

The three left the room to join the others.

The plan was retracted...for now.


	16. The Tragedy He left behind

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

"Heather?"

Heather's eyes snapped open after her short doze.

Freddy was on his knees beside her chair.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting...you."

She sat unmoving, waiting to see what Freddy would do.

" Heather, I love you and I'm not angry about the baby...but I have to go..."

Freddy got up from his knees and turned away.

Heather jumped up and whirled him around.

"You told me forever...you wanted an us..."

Freddy tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I want that more than you know...to be with you and our baby. I can't though...I'll be back one day, and then we'll be together..."

Heather wasn't going to cry.

She hid the angry tears by biting her lip.

"Freddy, you _**promised!**_ I was counting on _**forever**_...now I'll never know..."

"Heather, please understand...I'll come back..."

Heather was crushed.

The red highlights were prominent.

"_No you won't because you don't give a damn about me! This was just a dream..."_

Freddy rolled his eyes.

"It's _not_ just a dream. I'll be there for you when you need me the most...just give me a week or so to straighten out."

The angry tears were leaking out.

"I can't beg you stay if you don't want to be here. Go!"

Freddy held her for a minute.

"I'll be back for you both...just give me time."

Heather wriggled out of his grasp.

"If you truly love me...tell me you'll stay."

Freddy nodded but didn't answer, instead:

"If you truly love _me_, you'll let me go and not question why."

The horrors nodded as Freddy left.

They'd have to watch Heather while he sorted things out for himself.

The truck pulled away.

Heather grabbed Glenda's discarded knife and hurled it at the wall hitting a back-up fedora of Freddy's.

"That bastard left me!" Heather sobbed sinking to the floor in a heap.

The gang scrambled to help, tripping over one another in the process.

Robert untangled himself first and sank down next to her.

"It's a shock to your system, and you should go lay down or something."

Heather laid down on the floor.

In the time she'd known Freddy two things became obvious.

One: She was in love with him no matter what, and her heart was his to say.

And two: She needed him with her always, or she'd completely come undone.

Heather closed her eyes.

Not knowing what to do the gang made a temporary room for her, not realizing it would potentially be the last time for a long time they'd see her in a some what normal state.

Heather stirred in her sleep.

"_**Promised forever."**_

It chilled Robert to hear those words from a vibrant, independent sort of person.

"Freddy, I hope you do came back you asshole...for Heather's sake and sanity depend on it."


	17. Alcohol

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

"Elliot? I didn't realize you resumed drinking." Robert said picking up a bottle of vodka from under Heather's bed.

"I _haven't_."

They exchanged glances and looked back at a sleeping Heather.

Pinhead leaned forward.

"Alcohol on her breath."


	18. Georgiana

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

Robert was furious.

"WHAT WOULD..."

Pinhead pulled him by his sleeve from the tiny encloser that was a room.

Once they had stepped into the corridor and the door to the dim room was closed, Robert continued his rant.

"WHAT WOULD POSESS HER TO DRINK WHILE SHE'S PREGNANT?"

Pinhead shook his head sadly.

"This shameful self destruction, not to mention the fetus's health, are going to steadily decline the body's resistance..."

Robert's eyes were wild as he grabbed Pinhead's shoulders and shook him violently.

"STOP TALKING YOUR FANCY SHIT AND GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT!"

Pinhead getting equally as loud, pushed Robert off him and shouted back.

"SHE'S RUINING HER LIFE! ROBERT, I SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE WHAT SHE'S GOING THROUGH, POSSIBLY SOME OF THE THINGS GOING THROUGH HER MIND...I CAN MAYBE EVEN TALK HER OUT OF IT."

Robert took a deep breath and whispered sharply.

"Then you should know you can't talk her out of it!"

Pinhead thought for a moment.

"But, you can find someone that she'll listen to...Any ideas, other than Fredrick?"

Robert whipped out his cellphone.

"Yes, Georgiana? It's me...Robert Englund?"

Squealing heard on the other end caused Robert to drop the phone.

It clattered to the floor with a thud.

"YOUR THE GUY THAT PLAYS FREDDY!"

Robert picked up the phone cautiously, holding it at arms length.

"Yes...And I was wondering if perhaps you'd mind helping me talk to Heather..."

Dead silence on the other end.

"Georgiana?! Are you there?"

Pinhead grabbed the phone.

"Please tell me your there?!"

The voice from the other end sounded again, but there was a brute-animal force in an undertone:

"Who's the bastard that knocked her up?"

Robert and Pinhead smiled.

"I'm sure she'd love to tell you all about it, but you have to be here in order for that to happen."

"I'll be right there."

Robert snapped the phone shut.

"Now what about Freddy?"

A low, grouchy voice answered sleepily.

"What about me?"

Robert stiffened.

"So at long last you have returned...How sweet."

Freddy's eyes locked on Robert keeping him in a trance sort of state.

"I've been having nightmares about..._him_."

Pinhead beckoned Freddy to him.

"Your girlfriend has a bad drinking habit."

Freddy's mouth went dry.

So the 'bottle' related dreams of Mr. Underwood were a prediction for the future?

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Robert smiled.

"Visitor for you Freddy."


	19. Notice to readers

This is a notice to readers:

I have teamed up with Total Insanity in creating future chapters, and the credit henceforth, shall also go to her.

The chapters may be a little later than I've written them due to combined effort on our parts...and ideas are still welcome if you have any.

We're also writing the sequel!

Thanks for reading Robert's Last Stand and reviewing it kindly.

-Kira Duvane

(P.S.-If we use any of your ideas you'll get full credit for it.)


	20. The Wrath

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar, my buddy owns herself!

Georgiana threw open the door to Freddy's immediate right.

He was crushed behind the door while the wrath of Heather's long time Best Friend was spit forth when she spoke.

"Who...Knocked...Up...Heather?!"

Her eyes darted from Robert to Pinhead and a growl was ripping from her vocal chords.

Both men shuttered and pointed behind the door quickly, while taking cover under a table and chair.

Georgiana opened the door and un-plastered Freddy from the wall.

He laughed nervously as she repeated her question.

"Well,...Um,...that is....quite a...uh,...complicated...story..."

The teenager silenced him with one snarl.

"Not 'Complicated'. My _periods_ are complicated and I ain't complaining, or making excuses."

Freddy gagged.

"Too much info, you....girl...."

Georgiana stood tall with her shoulders threw back.

"_I have a name. Ask me what it is..."_

Georgiana was nose to nose with him.

"What is it?" Freddy asked fearfully.

"_Georgiana,...Not girl. I am Heather's best friend, lesbian lover when we're drunk..."_

"Kinky." Hannibal Lector said walking into the room.

Georgiana wasn't easily swayed when argueing, and ignored him.

"_And annoying helper in weird and awkward situations, very much like the one mentioned before."_

"Please, stop shouting!" Freddy whispered, fearing for his life at this point.

Georgiana pounced on him knocking him to the ground, sat on him, and then she got in his face again.

"Tell me what to do one more time blondewad...Just do it."

A frown appeared on Freddy's face.

"Have you been eating garlic?"

It was rude, but then again...Freddy didn't care.

Georgiana ran her tongue over her teeth, and calmed down.

"Yes actually, I had this lovely garlic pizza at the newest and nicest restraunt on the High Street..."

Freddy's mood and veiw of this girl changed instantly.

"I've been there too! I love their pizzas...You lucky thing you."

Heather groggily made her way to the main part of the studio.

Her eyes widened in shock as she observed her Best Friend on top of her Lover, politely discussing pizza toppings .

She did a very sensible thing...

She screamed loudly.

"What are you two doing?!"

Georgiana jumped to her feet and helped Freddy up from the floor turning to address her friend.

"That wasn't what it looked like..."

Freddy took up the cause too.

" It's not, babe, honestly it's not..."

Heather fainted.

Freddy rushed forward with a surge of energy, and caught her before she hit the ground.

Gently pulling open the door to her make shift room he laid her down on the bed, brushing the hair from her face and tucking in behind her ear.

"Nice going Garlic Breath," Freddy grouched. "the first time I've seen her in weeks and she thinks I'm screwing her Best Friend. Fan-Frikking-Tastic."

Georgiana carefully stepped into the room, and sideled up to Freddy's side, looking down at her Best Friend sorrowfully.

"What I did? You didn't even struggle?! What do you think it looked like?!"

Freddy studied Heather's Best Friend.

When Georgiana noticed she pulled her shirt up.

"I wasn't looking down your shirt!" Freddy snorted.

"It's just that, I would have slashed you to bits by now kiddo, but your Heather's buddy, so I can't!"

Why this was funny no one could fathom, but they didn't burst Freddy's bubble.

"I can't believe I jumped on the _real_ Freddy Krueger...Holy Crap...Let me properly introduce myself..."

She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Georgiana Rowe and I like garlic. G for short."

Freddy shook her hand.

"I'm Fredrick Krueger and I love Heather. Just call me Freddy."

Georgiana reached for the vodka.

"Did you do this to her?"

Freddy cringed on being out-right blamed for the problem.

"I never realized that if I left...Is the baby okay?!"

Pinhead shrugged.

"Hard to tell how much she's drank in the three weeks you've been gone."

Georgiana looked under the bed.

"A hell of a lot appearently."

Freddy looked under the bed as well at the mountain of bottles.

They were in different colors, shapes and sizes.

Georgiana picked up a full bottle of Jack Daniels.

"May I?" She asked the party around her.

They all shrugged.

She opened it and had just pressed the bottle to her lips when Freddy jerked it away.

She was startled.

"Hey! I'm not pregnant!"

"But, your under age, and I need this worse than you." He said dropping to the chair next to Heather's bed.

" Yeah..." She said backing into Hannibal.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"Hello, I'm Hannibal Lector."

"I'm Georgiana."

Hannibal's nose wrinkled.

"Is that garlic?"

Georgiana sucked in her breath.

"Because, I _love _garlic!"

The two went to get better accquainted with one another.

The remaining three guys watched them leave.

"You kids have fun!" Robert shouted behind them.

The next thing he knew a shoe was colliding with his head.

Pinhead and Freddy exchanged glances.

"Should we tell her..." Pinhead started.

"Nah."

They finished at the same time grinning.

Freddy took in the sight of the room and the alcohol smell burning his now sensitive nostrils.

"So much to catch up on..."

"Your damn straight Cushy."

Pinhead looked at Freddy with utter distain.

"What kept you away so long? Where were you?"

"1428 Elm Street. Where else?!"

Pinhead sighed.

"What kept you so long?"

Freddy's eyes were brooding over somthing.

"Even after Underwood died he wouldn't quit trying to give me my medicine."

Pinhead shut up.

It was best not to drag forward Freddy's dark memories, lest they repeat themselves.


	21. Then there was none

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

The two men sat lost in their own silent reveries.

The minutes ticked by, slowly turning to hours and still neither man spoke.

Freddy absent mindly caressed Heather's cheek, while Pinhead sat thinking about the preperations that needed to occur before the birth of Heather's child.

After 20 minutes or so, Pinhead began to speak solemly.

"Fredrick? Have you thought of how this will affect you?"

Freddy's eyebrow raised suspiciously, caught off guard by Pinhead's sudden intrest in him and where the conversation was going.

"It's unlike you to be so...selfish with your thoughts...especially when I screw up...majorly."

Pinhead's stare was piercing.

"So then this was just a mere oversight on your part?"

Freddy sat back in his chair, pulled out a cigerette an lit up before replying.

"What?! No, it's just if I had known this would happen..."

"Then you would have thought better of the whole thing?" Pinhead finished angrily.

Freddy puffed the cigerette a couple times and returned Pinhead's stare.

His blue eyes sincere.

"No. I still would have...liked Heather, I just wouldn't have done this to her."

Pinhead's expression never betrayed the way he felt.

And that would be pissed off.

"So then you were never serious about this?"

Realizing that the cigerette was spent, Freddy shoved it in the empty Jack Daniels bottle, producing another from a pack in his pocket.

He lit it up and took a long drag.

He glanced down at Heather sleeping.

He smirked grabbing his cellphone and snapping a picture her drooling.

Pinhead snatched the phone away.

"Would you stop acting like a child?! For God's sake, your infant is more mature than you, and he/she hasn't been born yet."

Freddy wiped the saliva from her face, and the turned to face Pinhead.

His breath caught in his throat.

Being in close proximity to Pinhead was a startling experience.

His words rang in Freddy's ears like an echo from a canyon:

"After Heather has the baby what are you going to do? You change the diapers, comfort it when it cries in the middle of the night, feed it...but honestly, then what? Do you have plans for the future, or are you just living in the minute? Are you going to provide for them, or are you going to grow bored with them and dump them both?"

Freddy was enraged.

"Are you trying to say something I'd make a terrible Father?!"

Pinhead placed his hand on Freddy's shoulder.

"No, I'm saying you'll never step up to the plate."

Pinhead strolled casually from the room.

Heather jolted awake, and squeezed Freddy's hand.

"I can't keep the baby, without you..."

"But, that's what I was going to say..."

Heather's expression was longing, and staring off dreamily.

"I don't think the baby's alive."

Freddy's heart sank as he squeezed Heather's hand.

"We'll go in the morning and see about that..."


	22. Kick it

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

(Month 2)

"No, I like the pupleish color..."

Freddy smirked.

"And if it's a boy?"

Heather hobbled over to the counter for support, and to do the dishes.

"Well, the whole house needs to be fixed up a little, so maybe purple can be used in the living room."

Freddy began drying dishes next to his Girlfriend.

"No."

Heather dropped the dishes.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!"

A hormonal mood swing in the process.

Freddy staggered back shocked.

"No, no, I DON'T hate you, it's just... You get the fun jobs, and I get a purple living room."

"What 'fun jobs'?" Heather asked angrily throwing the dish rag down.

Freddy thought for a minute.

"You get to feel the baby kick inside you, you get whatever you want from me because I fear for my life at times, and I love you more than life!....does that count as a 'fun job' for you?...Um, do you want chocolate? Will that fix this?!"

Heather began laughing.

"Speaking of baby...I want to show you something amazing!" Heather chirped excitedly, stumbling from the kitchen to the living room of 1428 Elm Street.

Freddy followed her curiously.

Heather walked to the DVD player, and put in an unlabeled DVD.

She then padded back to the couch and sank down on it.

The couple sat quietly as the recording of the baby moving in Heather's stomach filled the screen.

After it was over Freddy used the remote to switch the TV and DVD player off.

They sat on the couch in silence, until Freddy broke it.

"Two things."

Heather twisted to look him full in the face.

"What?"

Freddy smiled down at her,

"One: That _was_ amazing, and I'm not leaving your side for a minute.

And two: We need a bigger TV."

Heather laughed and placed Freddy's hand on her stomach.

Freddy jumped.

"The baby says your insane."

Freddy's hand relaxed massaging circles across her stomach.

At least the baby was kicking.


	23. Labor Pains

**Here is one of the two chapters for the story. You may alter it or discard it if you like. Sorry it isn't so good.**  
(I'm pleased to say not a word has been altered...This is purely and solely Total Insanity's chapter...All reveiws are hers.)

_6 Months later:_

"Come on, Freddy, stop fucking about and come down the pub with us."

Freddy shook his head, holding his cell phone close to his ear.

He and Heather were laid on the sofa next to each other.

Freddy had his arms wrapped around his beloved girlfriend and was rubbing her largely pregnant belly.

"I don't wanna go down the pub," Freddy told Chucky on the other end of the phone.

"I wanna stay at home with Heather; the baby might come at any second." He kissed the top of Heather's head.

Chucky let out a long groan. "You've been waiting for nine whole months. Don't you think it's time to quit your pathetic act of the 'family man' and get your burnt ass over here?"

"I'm not putting on an act," Freddy sighed. "I just want to be left alone with Heather to get on with my life."

There was no reply on the other end. He heard shuffling, and then a new voice almost shouted into his ear: "_Come on, Freddy, have a little fun out with us_!"

Heather, who had clearly heard what the new voice had yelled, looked up at Freddy. "Why don't you go? You deserve a break."

Freddy looked down at Heather. "I want to stay with you…"

"You deserve a break," she repeated. "Go out with your friends. I won't tell you again."

He snorted with laughter at the word 'friend'.

"Fine, you win, _Jason_," Freddy said, speaking back into the phone.

"I'll come to the pub - but only for an hour or so." He instantly hung up before his rival got to say anything else.

"Don't look so reluctant, Freddy," Heather told him with a small smile. "You need some time away from the hectic lifestyle of being with a pregnant woman."

"But I don't mind…"

"Enough arguing! Off you go!"

Freddy carefully climbed over his lover, and bent down to give her a long and passionate kiss.

"Call me if you need me," he told her.

"I will," she said, clearly doubting that she would need to call him.

As Freddy materialized away, Heather swung her legs around and climbed to her feet with much effort.

She waddled over to the phone, where she quickly dialled Robert's number.

He answered almost instantly.

"Hello, Heather, what a surprise," Robert said. He had obviously invested in Caller ID.

"Hey, Robert, are you busy at all?" Heather asked quite desperately.

"No, not at all," Robert answered. "Why, would you like me to come round?"

"Yes, if that isn't too much trouble. I'm kinda lonely. Freddy went out to the pub, and I didn't realize how much I'd miss him so soon."

Heather was sure that she could hear Robert growl on the other end.

"Out to the pub, is he?" He asked, his voice shaking with what sounded like anger. "How dare he?! He's so selfish! Leaving his pregnant girlfriend…"

"I let him go," Heather quickly interrupted. Robert instantly calmed down. "I thought he needed a break, and he hasn't left my side for nine months now. It was starting to scare me a little."

Robert sighed. "I'll be there in a while. See you later."

"Thanks, Robert." She hung up.

Whilst waiting for Robert to arrive, she ran herself a hot bath.

It sounded like a good idea to her, And besides, hot baths always used to make the baby move.

She loved feeling her baby move, but she had been missing out on it recently.

Saying that, it hadn't kicked for weeks now.

But she wasn't worried.

Her life was going to be perfect; Freddy, the baby and her all together as one happy family.

And who was to say that this baby was going to be the last member?

"I don't get how you managed to keep Heather down for so long," Chucky slurred drunkenly, "You guys have hardly had any" - burp - "arguments!"

Freddy, who was just as drunk as Chucky, drained down another pint of lager and leaned closer towards The Horrors, who were all drunk, as well.

By now, Freddy, Chucky, Michael, Jason, Ghostface and Jonathon Kramer were all huddled together, ready and waiting for Freddy to tell his story.

"The key is to listen to _everything _they say," Freddy told them. "But, if you really can't be arsed, nod your head and keep quiet whilst picturing them naked."

"That's what I do with Tiff," Chucky admitted, and he and Freddy both burst out laughing.

Freddy wrapped his arms tightly around Chucky, who was now in his human-form like Freddy was.

"I love you, man," Freddy slurred.

"Naww, I love you too, buddy," Chucky said, and giggled like a little girl.

Another few hours passed and The Horrors just kept on getting more and more drunk.

It was now up to the point where they could hardly stand, or even talk for that matter.

Freddy eventually collapsed on top of the pool table, pouring his millionth pint of lager over his sweater.

Just as he was about to drift off into a deep sleep, Robert and Pinhead came bursting into the pub, calling out Freddy's name loudly.

Freddy sat up, his eyes drooped and a stupid smile was plastered on his face.

"Hey, buddies!" He said happily, "You come to join the" - loud burp - "party?!"

Both Robert and Pinhead glared at Freddy, and stormed over to him.

They dragged him off the pool table and outside of the pub, where they dumped his head into a cold bucket of water sat up by Pinhead just for that purpose.

They kept his head under there for a few moments, before pulling him back up again.

"What's my name?" Pinhead ordered.

"Nailhead, Dumb ass, fuck off..." Freddy replied, earning him another dunk into the bucket of freezing cold water.

When they pulled him back up, he coughed and spluttered, and replied, "PINHEAD! ELLIOT SPENCER! PRINCE OF DARKNESS! WHATEVER!"

Pinhead grinned in satisfaction.

"Now, what street do you live on?" He dunked Freddy's head back into the water, and then pulled him back out again.

"1428 ELM STREET!" Freddy spluttered.

Robert looked warningly over to Pinhead, who seemed to be enjoying torturing Freddy with a bucket of water.

"Pinhead, remember why we are here…" he said, "Although drowning him afterwards _is _a good idea..."

"He's not fully sober yet," Pinhead told Robert, and dunked Freddy's head back into the water.

When he pulled Freddy out again, he asked with a sly grin, "tell us everything we need to know about you."

"My name is Frederick Charles Krueger, my human age is 68 years-old, and my death-age was 27! I had a wife called Loretta, and a daughter called Katherine who is now called Maggie Burroughs! My current girlfriend is called Heather Dunbar, and she is heavily pregnant, and I love her with all of my heart! When I was fifteen I wet my pants in class because the teacher wouldn't let me go to the toilet! I started having wet dreams when I was thirteen and I continued to have them all the way up until I was seventeen…"

"Okay, enough information!" Pinhead and Robert said, wincing while holding back vomit.

The helped Freddy up to his feet and forced him to walk.

He walked in a perfectly straight line.

They suddenly began dragging him over to the car, keeping with the COPS theme going on.

"What's the rush? Where are we going?" Freddy ordered.

"Heather went into labour! We have to get back to her!" Robert said, and quickly started the engine.

Freddy's eyes almost popped out of his skull. "Holy Shit!"


	24. Here and Gone

**The longly awaited chapter! So sorry it took so long!**  
(Holy Crap! I've just read this myself, and It is amazingfulness! This is completely Total Insanity's work...Comments are hers!)

"Push, Heather, push!"

Heather pushed. Beads of sweat were rolling down her bright pink face. Motherly instincts ready to kick in.

She was sat upright on her very own bed at home. Her bare and sweaty legs were parted widely.

Hannibal was peering down into her vaginal-area. His hands had on those rubber gloves that surgeons used during surgery.

Georgiana held her good friend's hand gently. Heather, however, was squishing Georgiana's hand to pieces, as yet another contraction came.

Heather pushed once again. Her hair was stuck to the sides of her face with sweat. She let out a long scream as the muscles of her womb tightened.

"It's okay," Georgiana soothed gently. "I'm here, Heather, I'm here; everything is going to be just fine." She was so desperate to crack some sort of joke, but she knew it wasn't the time. And Heather was definitely _not _in the mood.

"I want Freddy!" Heather screamed. Tears streamed out of her eyes. "Please, no more! Hannibal, make it stop!"

"I'm so sorry, dear," he said. "There is nothing I can do."  
"Push it back in!" Heather begged.

"I can't even see the head yet, Heather," Hannibal told her. His voice was completely calm, and Georgiana began to wonder if he was feeling any emotion at all.

And as if 'The Man Upstairs' had answered all three of their prayers, Freddy came bursting into the bedroom and scurrying over to Heather's free side.

"Freddy!" Heather gasped in relief.

He put a wet facecloth on her forehead that he had soaked just a moment ago in the bathroom.

"I'm here, baby, I'm here," he told her, and kissed her cheek.

As Heather pushed her way through her next few contractions, Freddy couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the fact he was so close to being a father…once again. He was so excited; he could feel himself shaking wildly.

And when the baby finally slipped out onto the now bloody bed sheets, Heather and he let out a laugh of happiness and relief. He kissed her lips.

"Finally," he whispered.

"Finally," she repeated, and rested her head against his chest as he put his arm around her shoulders.

They both waited a moment to hear the baby's cries they've been so desperate to hear for nine months.

But it never came.

Freddy and Heather looked over to Hannibal, who was holding their baby in his arms.

Heather shrieked at the very sight of it; cold and grey, lifeless and still.

"Oh my Lucifer," Freddy whispered underneath his breath. He could feel his heart slowly rip into two at the terror of seeing the baby like it was.

"Is…is it dead?" Heather whispered.

Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking. She had spotted the umbilical cord tightly wrapped around her baby's neck.

Hannibal nodded sadly. He cut the umbilical cord with a pair of scissors and unravelled it around the baby's neck.

Georgiana left Heather's side for a moment, taking a cream coloured blanket with her.

She took the baby off Hannibal and wrapped it in the blanket. Walking back over to the bed, she handed it over to Heather, who was trembling with fear and anxiety.

_It can't be dead…_

"It was a girl," Georgiana said grimly.

…But it was dead. Dead, cold and lifeless.

_It's my entire fault…_

"It's not your fault," Freddy reassured her, reading her mind.

He stroked the side of his dead baby's wet face. He smiled weakly, his insides aching and hurting more than they ever had done before. But he had to put on a strong face for Heather.

Heather suddenly broke down into uncontrollable sobs. The reality of the situation had finally set in.

She clutched her daughter tightly to her chest, screaming for her baby to wake up.

Freddy held Heather closer to his chest, and, he too, began to cry.

Hannibal escorted Georgiana away from the weeping couple, for she was beginning to sob.

"It's best to leave them," he told her. "They will just feel even more upset if we crowd them."

Georgiana nodded, and Hannibal and she silently left the house.

Freddy eventually pulled himself together. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and cheeks, and held Heather's chin in between his thumb and finger.

"This doesn't change anything," he told her. His voice was steady and low. "I love you no matter what happens and what has happened."

"But the baby…" Heather whispered. Tears were still falling out of her eyes.

"The baby died for a reason," Freddy said. "And the reason was most likely to make our relationship stronger; we weren't ready for this baby, not now."

Heather nodded. She cradled her dead daughter in her arms, looking upon her lovingly.

"You're right," Heather agreed. "Our daughter is a sign for greater things to come; a sign for us to ready ourselves and make ourselves perfect." She kissed her daughter's head.

As Heather chatted to her dead daughter about what her life would have been life if she had survived, Freddy silent left the room.

His head was spinning. He couldn't take it. He staggered outside of the house. He could hear his heart thumping loudly against his chest. There was too much pain for him to bear. He had lost his daughter again. Why him? Why always him?

He carried on walking down the darkened streets. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from everything; he wanted the pain and the aching to stop. But it wouldn't subside, not even for a moment - it just got worse.

He eventually dropped to the ground, and screamed at the top of his lungs. He put his hands against his head, tears falling out of his eyes…

But he didn't feel his human hand on one side. Instead, he felt the smooth fabric of his most prized possession: his glove.

He looked at it, studying it closely in his other hand. His breathing was slow and steady, his eyes wide with fascination…_how did it get there? _He had put it away in the basement over nine months ago.

But Freddy didn't care, not at that moment. He had his glove back, and he knew exactly what he was going to do with it…


	25. I swear I can explain

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar

Pinhead and Robert crouched beside the bed next to Heather.

She was weak, and scared, and lost.

"Heather?" Robert said shaking her out of her sleep.

Pinhead was examining the child in Heather's arms...The god-awful truth swept over him in a wave.

"Oh dear God,..."

Robert's head snapped up.

It was the first time in a long time Pinhead had mentioned God.

"What?!" He half shrieked, bring Heather fully wake, her lips white as she moaned.

The rest of the umbilical chord was coming out...after birth.

Pinhead rocked back in the chair, as Heather doubled over in pain, clutching the child tighter.

As she buried her face in the blankets and screamed Pinhead made a frantic hand motion toward the baby.

"What the hell are you trying to say Elliot?!"

Heather looked up, and then at the baby, crying louder.

Pinhead smacked her.

Not hard, but enough that she shut-up.

Robert stared wide-eyed.

"_Elliot?!_"

Pinhead looked at his hand and then at Heather, the baby, and Robert.

"DAMN IT! WHERE IS HE?!"

Pinhead stormed out of the Master bedroom, down the stairs, and marched right into a guilty looking Freddy.

In Freddy's arms was a blanket wrapped bundle.

Freddy was trembling.

"Frederick, let me see..." Pinhead soothed gently reaching forward to undo the folds of the already creased blanket.

Freddy backed away dropping the bundle to the floor with a thump.

Pinhead knelt down and peeled back the blanket revealing another child.

This one was also dead.

Pinhead shrank back blocking the stairs.

"I'll not let you up them." He stated firmly.

"But, I didn't!"


	26. HotnHeavy

"Bitch." Freddy mumbled angrily at the body on the floor.

Pinhead paced at the bottom of the steps leading to Heather.

Freddy's eyes kept traveling up them wondering how Heather was doing.

Robert marched out of the bedroom and stopped on the landing after peering over the banister.

"Bastard." He murmured, directing the insult at Freddy.

Freddy looked up.

"It didn't hurt me then and it's not affecting me now."

Again he focused on Pinhead.

"Let me see her...now!"

Pinhead stared him down.

"NO."

"If you don't, I'll kill her."

At this Robert leaped off the banister, knocking Freddy to the ground, managing to bust his head in the process.

Freddy gasped.

Robert began beating the hell out of him.

"I'VE LOST TO MUCH SHIT TO YOU KRUEGER! MY JOB, MY FRIENDS AT WORK, AND I'M NOT LOSING HEATHER YOU DUMB MOTHER FUCKER!"

Freddy braced himself for the worst.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM ROBERT!" Heather screamed from the bottom of the stairs, while Pinhead restrained her.

Robert stiffly got off of Freddy.

He painfully stood up, head throbbing.

Heather broke free of Pinhead's hold and zoomed forward.

Freddy threw his arms around her.

He cried into her boney shoulder:

"I don't know what else to do!"

Her answer was firm.

"Try again."

"Not now." He responded, "All I want is something familiar...and to get reaquainted with my glove. That's all."

Heather pulled away.

"Then this is goodbye, right?"

Freddy reluctantly nodded.

"S'ppose so babe..."

Heather plucked the truck keys from his pocket and walked toward the door.

"Where the hell are you going with my truck?!" Freddy asked shrilly.

Heather spun around to face him.

She grinned deviously.

"Your truck or rape charges?"

He nodded in the general direction of the truck.

"You know, Elliot did help heal me, so I wasn't miserable.... I'm my former, loving self...not as much of a bitch...more flexible too."

Freddy snorted.

"The _truck_?! Holy shit...you know there aren't that many options in the truck..."

Heather winked.

"Use your imagination...You did before, and I felt it."

Freddy blushed looking at Robert and Pinhead.

Why did she say that in front of them?

They really didn't need to hear about his sex life.

He sighed reluctantly.

"The truck? Are you sure? Do you feel up to it?"  
Heather rolled her eyes.

"Yes, captain obvious, Do I look okay?!"

Freddy nodded and followed Heather out the door.

"All-night," Heather whispered answering his unspoken question.

"Besides, I've got to ask you some questions, that quite frankly, you wouldn't answer under any other Circumstances, you wouldn't answer on your own...Muchless, freely volunteer to answer..."

Freddy smirked.

"Ulterior motive discovered, huh, bitch?"

Heather kissed his cheek.

"I s'ppose so babe."

The couple laughed climbing into the truck, watching the other two men depart.

When Robert and Pinhead were gone...

"Ready Bitch?"

Reply:

"Ready for Freddy? Bet your ass I am."

Hearing those words repeated softly was the fuel for the fires of passion getting ready to ensue...

After a moment things were hot-n-heavy, and the truck was rock'in.

"First Question?" Freddy murmured, kissing Heather's neck tenderly, tracing the side of her chest.

Her heart was beating wildly, the blood singing in her veins.

It felt so good to be able to do this after having to constantly having to be careful.

Heather thought for a minute before asking.

"As, dumb as this is going to sound...What the _fuck_..." She trailed off as Freddy snickered.

"I swear, I didn't do that on purpose. It was perfectly timed though..."

"Is _up_.....Freddy?!"

Freddy was laughing.

"I swear to god, I really didn't mean to do that...They're just there, and you really can't miss them..."

Heather's sides were tingley.

Dead-set on not losing her point, she continued.

"With the sweater?" She finished breathing a sigh of relief.

She could quit forming coheirent sentances and just let go.

Freddy stopped moving briefly and laid still for a moment.

It was Heather's turn to catch up to Freddy.

"Damn it bitch, slow down...It's not technically a race, so slow down..."

Heather didn't.

"If you don't slow down, I won't be able to think straight, and then I won't be able to answer any questions!" Freddy snapped.

Heather reluctantly brought her activities to a close, resting her head on his chest drawing a circle on his side.

He shivered in delight.

"It's fun to be reckless." She said speaking up for him as well.

Freddy nodded.

"Yep."

Things were quiet a minute more.

"I don't remember..."

Heather abruptly stopped drawing.

"Sorry, what?"

Freddy glanced at her.

"I really and honestly don't remember what's up with the sweater. I think Loretta or Katherine bought it for me...I don't know."

Heather sat up fully, pulled from her day dream like state.

"Who?" She asked sharply already knowing the answer.

Freddy trembled.

"Loretta was my wife, and Katherine was my daughter...at one time..." Freddy mumbled to the seat.

Heather quitely resumed her circles.

"Okay then,...Next Question."

Freddy sat a third of the way up, watching Heather draw massageing circles across his torso.

"_What?!_" Freddy snorted curiously.

Heather stroked his shoulders lovingly.

"I knew that...From my dream. I was just wondering if you'd tell me the truth or not..."


	27. The Dream Demon Stud

"You think I'd lie to you?!" Freddy wailed indignantly.

Heather stifled a laugh and sarcastically added:

"I forgot, being the object of Mr. Krueger's lust obsession gives you full imunity to his antics...God, no he'd never lie to you at that rate..."

Freddy's body relaxed again shaking with laughter.

Heather marveled at the way his muscles tightened and contracted under his pale skin...his slender build ideal for evenings like this,......if there were more evenings like this.

He noticed her admiring him, and a hint of sadness behind her brown eyes.

He suddenly remembered the conversation in the house.

Freddy reversed their postions.

Heather on the bottom, him on the top​.

She'd concentrate better that way.

Her eyes never left his face, as he had hoped.

"I love you and I don't want you to go...Please stay and someday be Mrs. Krueger the II."

Heather nodded and giggled.

Freddy leaned forward finding Heather's lips in the darkness easily.

They were soft and moist, resilient against his own.

Heather parted her lips slightly allowing an enterance for his tongue.

He stopped momentarily.

"None of those kisses right now. It's not the place for it."

She nodded slightly pouting.

He sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

"One kiss."

As he worked over her body once more.

She gasped and knotted her fingers in his hair.

That drove him to continue three times harder, which led to more gasps.

A moment later he stopped completely.

Heather began to frown.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Freddy tightened his grip on her waist.

"No, it's just, how can we honestly have sex after everything thar's happened? Our first child died today...and twenty minutes ago I was positive I was going to resume my career as 'The Springwood Slasher'. Believe it or not, I'm a murderer...And in my absence, I think they've forgotten what fear really is." Freddy finished darkly.

"How can you continue killing children, knowing the pain of losing one?" Heather questioned.

Freddy was thoughtful.

"Adrenaline rush."

Heather scoffed.

"You kill the kids of Springwood for an adrenaline rush?!"

"Yes."

His voice was deeper.

Heather looked up to see Freddy as a dream demon.

"Now I have to rip the sweater off again."

"If we were to...continue, with me in this state, I might actually hurt you." Freddy chortled.

"I have a lot to learn then..." Heather started, sitting up and leaning into another kiss.

"And you know what they say right?" Heather asked pressing her stomach agaist the soft sweater.

"What?"

"Learning is fun...with Freddy."

Freddy cackled.

"You know what else they say?"

Heather looked up grinning.

"What?"

"And baby when it's love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun." He chuckled, quoting Lady Gaga's hit song Pokerface.

"Let's test that theory."

He smiled warily.

"From the beginning then?"

Heather nodded, grin still in place.

" I wish I could just tell you no...You have a way of making me completely surrender from argueing with you....Alright....Question two?"


	28. Brute Abuse

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar

(Total Insanity sparked my genius behind this chapter! Enjoy, Dokken and Pam Voorhees were added in for PerformanceklokDethklok's own interest...)

Heather shivered slightly pressing further against the seat of the truck to keep from screaming.

He was right...This was a little bit painful.

Freddy noticed, nothing about Heather went un-noticed to him.

"Maybe, we should just stop now."

Heather's lips were pressed tightly closed to keep from screaming.

She regained composer after a second.

"What did you and Loretta do together?" She asked distracting herself focusing completely on the question at hand.

Freddy's body kept it's steady rhythmic movement.

Heather exhaled slowly, wrapping her arms around Freddy's neck.

"We did a lot of things, but the thing we did most...isn't quite something I'm proud of."

He answered, before kissing her arm.

Anywhere his lips touched there was a muscle spasm...her stomach was in knots as it was, pleasantly in knots.

"It can't be that bad." Heather admonished.

"Abuse isn't bad?"

Heather shivered, realizing how extremely vunerable she was at the moment.

Freddy cackled again evily, studying Heather's figure hungrily.

"Damn, Bitch...Where have you been all my life?"

Heather pushed him off her, grabbing her shirt from the floor mat, and quickly getting dressed.

Freddy sat quietly in the passenger seat watching, mezmerized by the way Heather's fingers re-did the buttons on her shirt.

He looked up sharply, her eyes hardened to a topaz color.

"So, you find it amusing that you intentionally hurt another person, your own wife, just to prove you could?"

Freddy glared angrily at Heather.

"Of course not! That's a terrible thing to say...You don't even understand the situation I was in."

"Prove it! Tell one time you abused her like a cold-blooded monster, with out laughing then." Heather angrily shot back.

Freddy reminised for about twenty minutes before finding a suitable answer for Heather.

"Once, when Katherine was about...two?...maybe..., I caught Loretta talking to Charles Bradwin.

He constantly antagonized me at school as a child...'Son of a hundred maniacs, son of a hundred maniacs!' They'd chant. Charles always in the lead..."

Freddy waved his ungloved hand as if he were waving away the memory.

"At any rate, She was just standing there discussing the weather with him while I stood back and watched. He liked Loretta and to be blunt, I was afraid to lose her to him, so to make sure she wouldn't repeat her mistake, I beat the hell out of her with my leather belt...Like that bastard did to me. Gave her...her medicine, if you will."

Freddy hung his head trying to hide a slight grin that was spreading across his face.

Heather slapped him, the pain in his jaw alerted him that he was a regular man again.

He grabbed her arm instinctively, squeezing as tightly as he could.

She smacked him with the other hand, he grabbed this one as well.

After fumbling around in the glove compartment he found a lengh of rope.

He worked the rope around her wrists, tying them together roughly.

Pulling a pair of handcuffs from behind the seat he locked one side to the steering wheel and the other around the ropes, therefore, locking Heather's arms above her head.

Freddy caressed the right side of her face as she cried bitterly.

"So sorry princess."

He ripped her shirt open, popping the buttons off completely, next went his sweater.

After which everything else came off.

Heather screamed for help, and after covering his ears to think, Freddy grabbed a rag from the glove compartment as well, making a gag.

Heather struggled, screaming silently, and crying buckets.

Freddy was growing more excited.

Heather flinched as Freddy's body smacked onto her petite frame.

A tremer of hurt and pain wracked through her body, physically and emotionally.

How could he do this?

This was pointless...For no reason other than to show he was stronger and could knock her around.

There was no love behind this as there had been nine months before, it was sickening to think of how this change came over Freddy.

He was so different now...

It took Heather a moment to fully realize that the crushing weight of his body wasn't slamming into hers.

She looked up.

Freddy was pulling on his sweater for the third time that night, and lighting a cigerette.

He took a drag, and turned to Heather.

"Is it hot in here or what?" He asked causually braking the silence.

Heather felt sweat dripping from her body.

It was disgusting.

Her hair was matted to her head...

All she wanted was a shower right now.

Shampoo, Conditioner, and Freddy...even now all she ached for was his love.

The kind they shared before her pregnancy.

Her eyelids fluttered...she was so tired...

Freddy glanced down at her, wiping the sweat from her eyes, and letting the cigerette dangle from between his lips.

"Is it hot or what?" He repeated hitting Heather in the face.

She cried nodding yes.

Freddy grinned.

"Then there's only one thing left to say for tonight..."

Heather shifted uncomfortably under him.

"Burn bitch, burn!" He exclaimed gleefully putting out the cigerette on her bare flesh.

She screamed loudly in agony, as the heat dug into her stomach's soft tissue.

He abruptly stopped, and stepped out of the truck looking back in at the girl stuck to the steering wheel.

He climbed back in and undid the gag.

Freddy kissed Heather gently on the head.

"I love you and I only want what's best for you...To take care of you, to protect you...okay?"

Heather trembled.

"Yes, Freddy. I love you too. Thank you for protecting me, and taking care of me." Heather choked.

Freddy slapped her in the mouth.

"And no kiss?! That's all you've wanted all evening though..." Freddy teased cruely.

Heather's body was wracked with sobs.

She looked up praying to find a way to make him stop attacking her.

Heather leaned up to kiss him, and he pulled away smirking.

"You've missed your chance for the night."

With that he jumped from the truck, landing heavily on his feet, and slammed the door behind him.

The chill of the truck set into her bones.

Freddy meant to keep her there until tomorrow night.

She prayed to make it to daylight for someone to find her...to save her from the hell that had become her life.

_~In Camp Crystal Lake_

Pamela Voorhees stirred in her sleep.

The images of a scared girl stuck in a red Chevy truck fresh in her mind, as she sat bolt upright in bed.

Jason was still in a fitful sleep on the couch.

Pam got out of bed trying to stay quiet.

A floor board squeaked and Jason was alert, machete in hand.

"Jason...Mommy's special, special boy...I just had a bad dream and was going to get some coffee from downstairs."

Jason was alert.

'Dream?'

That meant Krueger.

Jason pleaded with his mother to tell him more.

She sighed reluctantly, sinking down on the end of the bed and beckoning Jason to do the same.

"This man was...doing horrible things to this girl, Jason...Something that happened to me a very long time ago. She was a pretty little thing with long brown hair, and eyes to match...She was stuck in a red Chevy truck, with the lisence plate: K-R-G-R on it...It was very strange."

Jason jumped up startling his Mother from her retelling.

"Jason?!"

He beckoned her to follow him.

Racing to the phone he dialed Robert's number.

Pinhead answered.

"Hello?"

Jason exhaled: Should he do this?

"Hello?! I'm hanging up now."

Jason decided.

"Elliot? It's me Jason, I think Freddy raped Heather, and she's stuck at the house."

Pamela Voorhees was speechless.

Jason took in the expression on her face.

"Don't stun yourself into silence, we have a situation on hand."

Robert came over the phone.

"How do you know?"

Jason glanced at Pam.

"Mom had a dream, and I'll bet you twenty dollars Krueger is behind it."

Everyone was silent momentarily.

"We'll be right over!" Pinhead yelled into the phone.

Jason hung up the phone and turned to his mother.

"Grab your coat and a change of clothes from the councelor's cabins...Heather's in trouble."

Pam did as instructed in stoney silence of rejoicing.

Her baby wasn't mentally incapable after all.

Something stabbed at her heart.

That meant he wasn't as reliant on her as she had thought.

She rummaged through the clothes trying to pick something tasteful, finally pairing dark stone washed jeans, with a hot pink Dokken shirt signed by Don himself.

It had the song 'Dream Warriors' printed on the back.

Pam smiled looking down at the shirt.

So many memories connected to it...

She quickly met Jason by the lake.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Pam answered smiling.

"I love you and I'll always need you...okay?" Jason asked, turning to look at his mother.

Pam was overjoyed.

"I do now."

Mother and son hugged one another staring across the lake that nearly ended their bond.

Thank god they weren't quitters and had fought to the end to stay together.

Things were meant to be that way...Put that way by the deciding hand of nature...and the Voorhees knew you couldn't go against nature, as they stared into the dirty depths of the lake.


	29. Listening

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar

(Thanks for the fan-tabulous reveiws! I swear I'll try to make the chapters better as I go!)

Pam pulled away from Jason's embrace.

"So, who is Heather?"

Jason sighed shoving his hands in the tattered pockets of his jeans.

"Well, she's the best Hollywood assistant you could ask for, and most recently Freddy's 'Bitch', as he puts it.

Pam's nose wrinkled at the term.

Jason nodded.

"I know. Freddy's an ass. That's why we have to help Heather...She deserves better."

Pam nodded.

She knew all about asses.

Elias, for example...George Lynch.

Elias, that bastard, had done her, got her pregnant and then, after finding out about Jason, turned tail and ran.

Pam ungrit her teeth, which were clenched painfully closed.

"When will they be here?" Pam asked gazing out over the lake, but only seeing red.

The sound of tires sqealing to a halt, alerted Pam that they were there now.

"GET IN NOW!" Robert ordered from the driver's side door.

The Voorhees crowded in.

Pinhead was squirming in the passenger seat.

"Robert?! Hurry!!! I don't want to give Freddy the chance to do anything else to her!"

Robert's foot hit the floor, and the car lurched forward.

Jason was thinking hard...lost in thought, things were getting clearer.

"So, Elliot, is there something your not telling us? Perphaps,...."

"We're almost there. Robert can't you make this piece of shit go any faster?"

Jason looked at Pam.

"How do you feel about Heather, and when did you start feeling that way?...When she was your assistant?"

"Why can't time go faster, damn it!" Pinhead growled.

Jason probed deeper.

"Is it because you don't want anyone to know...Whatever your hiding about her?"

Pinhead turned in his seat quickly, startling Jason.

He exhaled sharply and turned to face the front again.

He was strangely silent.

When he first began to speak no one could understand, Jason leaned forward, now able to catch the murmered words that were coming out in a rush.

"It was during the 2006 remake of Hellraiser...Doug once again, requested I help him 'get back into character'...One day when me and Doug were rehearsing, Clive interupted to tell Doug and I, that we would have an intern assistant,...Heather."

Jason listened for him to continue.

Pinhead drew in his breath, sighed thoughtfully and started again.

"She was sixteen then...Hardly interested in getting Doug his script, let alone, starting a romance with a man umpteen decades older than herself...."

Robert cut in.

"Dear god, your in love with her?! Now it's not just Krueger I'll have to watch out for..."

Robert watched intently as the streets rolled by.

Birch?

That meant they were close.

Pinhead continued evenly.

"I tried to fight it. I refused to think of her as anything close to how I perceived myself to be, perfect, absolutly flawless...So I sat myself up behind a false show of superiority, and resorted to ordering everyone about. As far I could tell...she could see through it. She didn't like what she saw."

Jason nodded knowingly.

Heather used to talk about Elliot all the time...thought he was the greatest, thought the world of him.

How she ended up with Krueger, he'd never know.

"To simplify things, I already had Angelique, and after Heather came along...things got steadily worse between us. She accused me of a _lot_ of untrue things...Not caring enough for her, 'Screwing off ' behind her back..."

Pinhead rolled his eyes at the choice of words used to descibe 'infedelity'.

"When Angelique left me, I knew then that my heart was Heather's...Completely. That's why I try to protect her from these sort of situations...And seeing her again as Frederick's assistant only made me want her more...I'm sicker than I thought."

The car halted abruptly.

The guys started to get out.

Pam stopped them all with one sentence.

"She was brutally raped, remember?"

The men sat back down.

If it was one thing they didn't want, it was that particular mental image.

Pam grabbed the clothes she'd carefully folded, tucking them under her arm.

She gripped the handel of the door, opening it cautiously, and stepping noiselessly onto the lawn of 1428 Elm Street.

The big red Chevy was intimidating, but Pam made her way to it determined to help the girl inside.

She was standing in front of the door to soon.

She calmed her nerves and opened the door, gasping at the bruised and bloodied teenager in the seat.

The girl looked up at her and uttered the words:

"Please help me..."

Pam felt sick with rage.

Whoever did this would pay...This Freddy character was going down.

She'd make sure of that.

She turned her attention to the trembling girl.

"I'm Pam Voorhees, and I'm here to help you...Take these and put them on. I'm not sure they're your size...your a lot smaller than I thought...At any rate get dressed and we can talk if you want."

Heather nodded toward her bonds.

Pam focused her blind fury on the handcuffs first.

Easily broken.

The ropes she untied quickly.

Heather sat up and plucked the remains of her under garments from the dashboard.

Pam respectful turned around so that Heather could get dressed in peace.

Five minutes passed and finally Heather emerged from the truck, badly shaken.

Pam put her arm around Heather's shoulder to steady her.

"What happened?"

Behind the Elm tree in the front yard Heather began her story, and Pam listened smypathetically.

Heather was sobbing by the time she was done.

Pam was furious again, and she hadn't been to anger management recently.

"Why?!" Heather shrieked sadly, catching Pam off guard.

"What?" Pam asked quietly.


	30. Car Ride

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar.

(Pam's responses are completely PerformanceklokDethklok's...Enjoy!)

"Why did he do this to me?! I'm scared..." Heather started.

"Heather, this isn't your fault...Not your fault at all," Pam sighed. "Look, Freddy isn't the best guy to have a relationship with...Why do you think left him in high school?"

Heather's eyes flamed.

"You were _together_ with him?!" She spit angrily, flipping off the house behind her back.

Pam laughed.

"At one miserable time, yes. Anyway, I knew I had made a mistake, but still, I'm glad I made the choice to leave him." Pam trailed off.

Heather beagan to speak, but was silenced when Pam continued.

"He hurts _a lot_ of people."

"He said he loved me and that he was protecting me, but it felt so wrong...so backward."

Pam shrugged wondering if Heather had a true perception of the world around her.

"Freddy was talking his bullshit. Heather, he was hurting you and enjoying every minute of it."

Heather forced herself to sound calm, while she glanced at the house.

"Can we go to the car? I want to get out of here...We can talk in there."

Pam nodded respectfully.

_~In the car~_

_The three men watched as Pam led Heather to the car._

"_What is she wearing?" Pinhead asked, blinking at the bright color in the headlight._

"_One of my Mom's old outfits from when she was a teenager. Why?!" Jason said on the defensive._

_Pinhead swallowed taking her in for the first time in hours._

"_She looks..." _

_He shut-up when he realized Robert and Jason were staring at him._

"_Elliot, it's okay...your a guy....It's okay to say she looks sexy in it."_

_Pinhead turned his head toward Robert._

"_ROBERT!? I am apalled at you?!....It's something stronger that Sexy." Pinhead whispered smiling._

_The car door opened and Heather scooted in next to Jason who glanced breifly at Pinhead._

"_Mom? I'm switching places with Elliot."_

_Pam nodded._

_They switched places quickly._

"_Now, What were you saying?" Pam continued._

"Was he always like that? Preying on others?" Heather continued.

Pam shook her head slowly.

"Sorry to say, but yeah. Let's just say, he was labeled pervert among other things...I'm positive he was held back...I'm 42, and I know Freddy is older than me, much older than me. He got a rush from younger, prettier girls in our grade...Poor, poor Loretta."

Heather's stomach lurched.

"He killed her."

Pam nodded.

"If you said he preyed on the pretty girls...Then why did he?..."

Pam and Elliot exchanged astonished glances.

"Heather,..._you are pretty!" P_am started.

Pinhead took up, grabbing her hands, and looking into her eyes stated the god honest truth.

"Heather, your positively gorgeous, and the best thing that's happened to Freddy in a long time."

Pam nodded again.

"In a very long time...If only he realized that."

Heather's breathing became shallow.

"Am I a slut?!"

Jason's head snapped around.

"Did he say that?! So, help me god..If he did, Robert turn this car around because Freddy VS Jason 2 is about to take place...Cameras or not."

Heather snorted.

"No, he didn't....I was just thinking...."

"If your going to think that way, then just don't" Robert said.

It got quiet for a few minutes.

"How can I protect myself from him? He'll kill me when he finds me missing tomorrow!" Heather whispered, stifling a yawn.

"We'll take you out of state to a hotel. We've got to get you out of here now. We'll all stay with you and make sure everything is safe. Trust me, I know how to hide from that no good son of a bitch."

The car pulled into the camp.

"We'll stay here tonight, and tomorrow...We'll get a game plan together...Pam, Heather, and Jason can share one of the newer cabins with two floors...Elliot can do whatever, and I'll sleep in the car."

Everyone said their goodnights and quickly dispersed.

Walking up the narrow path with Pam and Jason, Heather decided tomorrow she'd tell what happened...right now sleep was all that mattered.

Before Heather drifted off to sleep the last thought in her head was:

I really need to thank Pam for letting me borrow these clothes; They're adorable...Speaking of, I wonder what Freddy's up to?


	31. Second time 'round

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar

Soft light filtered in through the pastel blue colored sheer curtains.

The ones, Heather realized, were still in 1428 on Elm Street in the bedroom Freddy and her had once shared.

She gazed at the blanket spread across her quivering body and fingered the stitching.

It was an old blanket, yet soft and enduring.

"Just like my love for you." He whispered, tenderly looping his arms around her waist.

His breath in her ear tickled.

Even after the events that had ocurred, Heather didn't want to pull away from Freddy's grasp.

She rolled over to face him...not sure which face she'd see, but thanking god it was really him.

He was his usual flesh and blood self.

Heather's brown eyes searched his blue ones for a clue as to why he was here.

Freddy chuckled, "Your dreaming. That's the only way I can really talk to you now..." His eyes were almost brimming with tears, "Because you've left me."

Heather looked deep in his eyes.

They were full of raw, mixed emotions.

Instead of speaking reasurring comfort, she felt compelled to tell the truth.

"Can you blame me?"

He removed his arms from her waist, and rolled over completely.

His shoulders were shaking.

"No." He whispered, while Heather cradled him in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Heather...I-I-I don't know what to...or how to...or why I...Do you understand what I mean?" Freddy mumbled into her crumpled Dokken shirt.

Heather sat with her back against the head board of the bed.

Freddy looked up at her.

Her face was emotionless and pale.

"They won't let me come back to you." Heather seethed angrily.

"Who says they have to know about this?" Freddy asked casually.

Heather grinned at him like old times.

"My darling Mr. Krueger you make an excellent point."

He propped up on his hands.

His face now level with Heather's.

She flinched, last he'd been that close...

He gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you bitch." Freddy said smirking adorably.

Heather smiled.

He'd said it, and meant it....That was all that mattered.

"I love you asshole."

He kissed her again longer, and suddenly stopped.

Freddy read the expression on her face.

It screamed 'What the fuck, I wasn't done yet'...She was thinking it too.

"Did I screw up again?" Heather asked.

Her breath hit his neck at an angle making his arms break out into goosebumps.

He cleared his throat and sat up.

"I want to talk to you and show you some things." He stopped.

Heather pushed back the covers and stood up eagerly.

"Okay."

Freddy hesitated.

Heather glanced across the bed at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, stepping around the edge of the bed and taking a tenative step toward her lover.

Freddy's blue eyes met her brown ones.

"It's the basement I want you to see." He murmered.

Heather giggled happily.

That was what she'd wanted to see since the beginning...

She advanced on him.

This time she was the brute force pinning him to the head board.

Her face inches from his own.

"Promise me something..."

Her body was pressed tightly next to his.

Freddy wondered if hormones would win the battle raging inside him.

"Y-y-y-yeah wha-a-at?" Freddy stuttered caught in the intensity of the moment.

Her lips were warm and wet on his own.

"You'll...let me....see you work sometime." She choked out forcefully still kissing him, but with less force than before

Freddy began smiling.

If she was ready to see him work, she was most definitely ready to...

This would work perfectly for the two of them...Freddy could feel it.


	32. Not the answer

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar

Heather blinked and suddenly found herself in the basement alone.

It was dark and chilly, she noticed looking around the cluttered encloser.

She'd have to get Freddy to clean up down here...it was atroticous.

As Heather's eyes adjusted to the gloom she realized the clutter had faded away, and only a door slightly ajar was the only furnishing left.

Heather shook her head and mouthed, 'Typical'.

She steadily walked to the other end of the room...

Now she was standing there reaching for the knob of the door to pull it the rest of the way open.

Instead, Heather slammed it shut, and using all the force in her body, kicked it down.

She smiled, satisfied with all the money spent on that gym membership and knowing it had paid off.

She strode into the room staring in wide-eyed facination at the table attached to the opposite wall.

On it sat a glove made of the same durable leather as Freddy's.

It matched perfectly...except this one was a lot smaller.

Made for a smaller hand with long slender fingers...the blades were shorter, but had the same capablility as his.

Out of grim curiousity, Heather picked up the glove and turned it over in her hands a few times before feeling the overwhelming sensation of wanting to try it on.

She fought it.

This was a dangerous weapon made by a _semi-_dangerous man.

Why was she still here?

Her mind was clear for a moment.

He was going to use her to do something...That was the reason for this.

Her love sick heart told her that Freddy loved her just like before.

Heather's head argued that Freddy was capable of anything.

If he could lure little girls to there death, certainly he'd not hesitate to kill her.

She felt even more compelled to try it on after that thought.

Heather pulled the glove onto her hand...It had a powerful feel to it.

Time stood still as she admired her new found play thing.

His voice was low and gruff behind her.

"Let me show you how to use it."

Heather flinched, and blinked back tears.

How could she when her own baby had died?

"Think about the future, not the past." Freddy gently reminded.

Heather was angry and bitter.

"I know how to fuck'in use it!" She snapped impatiently turning around and grabbing Freddy's sleeve.

She hauled him to the door.

"What are you doing?! Where are we going?!"

Heather yanked him to a stop.

"SO HELP ME GOD, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST FIND SOMETHING VIOLENT FOR ME TO DO NOW!"

Freddy chuckled mysteriously.

"Violence is never the answer..."

Heather shot him the death glare.

He gulped involuntarily and grabbed her hand.

"Let's see who's next."

He pulled a list from his pocket and scanned down the coloum, which come to think of it, had a lot of scribbles over people's names.

"Jason Voorhees." Freddy announced.

Heather gasped quietly.

"Jason?" She squeaked kn owing this was not going to end well.


	33. Do it for me?

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar

"Yes, Jason...Why is that a problem?" Freddy questioned impatiently.

Heather stood her ground with as much courage as she could muster at the moment.

"Yes. He's a good friend of mine, he's a sweetheart, and he's bigger than me!"

Freddy huffed unhappily and sank down in a over stuffed chair 3 feet away from Heather.

"Freddy,..." Heather started, walking over to massage his shoulders.

The muscles were tightly under his burned flesh.

She drew cross stitched type patterns on his shoulders and back.

Why'd it have to feel so good?! He wondered, glancing at Heather and feeling the love radiating from her.

How could he ask her to do this for him?!

He had to and that's all there was to it.

"_Don't_ 'Freddy...' me. Heather, this is what pisses me off about you! You have eyes for me...and Jason and Elliot and Michael and Charles and Robert and Hannibal and that fed-ex guy

who delivered your DVDs and that waiter at Olive Garden..."

Heather moved forward stiffly and stood next to Freddy.

He looked up at Heather patting his thigh in a gesture showing he wanted her to sit down.

She stood reluctant to sit, unable to shake the feelings of impending doom and dread.

He was pissed, or something like it...maybe not...just really horny...

Freddy sighed, grabbing the belt loops of her jeans and giving them a firm gentle tug.

Heather ended up sitting down hard on him.

Freddy sqeaked in pain, which he rarely felt anymore.

Heather leaned back on Freddy and laid her head on his shoulder exhausted.

He leaned his head against hers for support.

Heather fished her cell phone from her pocket with sudden interest, dialing quickly and listening intently.

From somewhere in Freddy's pocket there was a ring.

It was so normal sounding.

It hurt worse than anything he could have done to her, even now the blades of his glove looked less painful.

Death less unfriendly...God, she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked feeling her shakeing and pulling her tightly to him.

She wouldn't get away from him this time.

She was his and that's all there was to it, in retrospect he was hers...No one else's.

"Call me." She sobbed.

Freddy laughed softly ajusting Heather so he could see her expression.

"Call me." She repeated sullenly handing him her cell phone.

Just to make her happy, Freddy pulled out his phone, dialed her number and pressed send.

"Baby, your my world, my heart, my soul,

if you ever leave,

Baby, you would take away everything good in my life..."

Freddy opened the phone and snapped it shut again.

"I'm sorry Precious, I haven't changed your ringtone yet...hold on."

A minute later kiss me through the phone was playing loudly in his pocket.

Heather smiled and wiped her eyes with the side of her palm.

Freddy held her head in his hands and kissed her forehead.

His plot already forming...Devious and cunning all at once.

His expression became agressivly passive.

Inhuman to a fault...But then again he was a Dream Demon.

It unnerved Heather to see him this way; She wanted to please him.

"He told them to take you away from me, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Certainly there's a way for us to be together for real...They can't keep me with them forever."

Freddy grit his teeth.

"Pam's latched on...taken you on as a daughter type-person...I'll never see you again at this rate."

Heather clung to his sweater.

"I'll wake-up and find a way back to you...I swear." Heaher vowed giving Freddy a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not going to be seeing you any time soon if I keep getting weaker...Babe, let's face it...I need souls to survive."

Heather's throat tightened.

"Then kill the kids of Springwood." She whispered trembling slightly and feeling pukey.

"Jason's soul would more than suffice for 5 Springwood children."

Heather gulped as Freddy grabbed their gloves from the table.

He worked Heather's onto her numb hand, after doing so he gently let her hand fall.

The blades *kinked* together harshly.

Freddy hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"This is nice." Heather murmered quietly into his sweater.

Freddy's voice pulled her from her happy thoughts and seduced her all at once.

"Kill for me Heather...I need you to, if we're going to be together..."

Heather clung to the sweater tighter, breathing in Freddy's cologne.

How could she refuse him?

Freddy hit her where it hurt unexpectedly.

"If you won't do it for me...will you at least do it for Robert?"

Heather stared at him in utter confustion.

"How will me killing Jason have any affect on Robert?"

Freddy rubbed Heather's stomach lovingly.

"Well, more of an affect than you think."

Freddy winked patting her stomach and kissing her lightly.

Heather rocked back on her heels and completely surrendered to him.

"Who was it again?"

Freddy smiled wickedly.

"Jason Voorhees....Now, WAKE UP!"


	34. Who would be the wiser?

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar

Heather woke in a cold sweat that sent her to shivering as soon as she pushed back the comfy sheets on her bed.

Her first instinct was to lay back down cover up and get some more shut eye...It was 3:00 in the freaking morning for cripes sake.

Heather's feet had touched the freezing hardwood floor and were presently shuffling toward the door of her borrowed room.

The seconds ticked by as she struggled to the door wondering if she had the nerve to do this.

Jason was one of her best guy friends, and it was just occuring to Heather that Freddy was jealous and just wanted Jason out of the picture completely.

Freddy's voice was still in her head telling her to kill him.

What choice did she have?

If she wanted him to be with her for a long time then she'd have to....

She was already across the hall and just beginning to touch the doorknob when she heard voices drifting in fron the lake, by way of the open window.

"Heather? How can I tell her..."

Heather dreamily pranced to the window.

Perhaps Freddy had....

It was Robert and...Elliot?!

Heather listened intently at the window concealed by the curtains.

No one would ever know.


	35. Nightnight

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar

Heather looked through the curtains.

Pulling them apart gingerly, taking the precaution to hide behind them so no one would notice her if they did so happen to chance a glance upward.

It was just Robert and Elliot talking about her and...Gag, Elliot's feelings, which she really didn't give a damn about.

Heather allowed herself to sink to the floor, she quickly picked herself up.

It had been an exhausting day.

Heather stumbled back to her room, shutting her door and then to her bed.

She just laid on the blankets.

A few minutes of uninterupted sleep would be good for her...

Heather relaxed her body letting the tendons and muscles, one by one, unloosen.

She closed her eyes imagining Hollywood an the life she had leadd there...I had been so rush-rush with no time for a break...unless it was lunch.

Then her mind wondered to Elm Street...It was so laid back so timeless in a way.

Leave it to beaver rolled by in her mind.

The door banged open so hard the rather large room shook.

For a few terrifiying seconds, Heather wondered if the cabin would cave in uder the force of the bang.

She sat upright noticing a huge figure filling the doorway.

She tried to scream, desprately pulling air into her lungs, but still the scream was caught in her throat.

Jason's voice was soft and very sleepy.

"Can I sleep with you? Mommy, is doing chores or something...and I don't want to be in our room alone."

Heather's breathing returned to normal.

"Yes, Jason that's fine...just don't scare the crap out of me next time."

Heather slid over to make room for Jason.

He was like the brother she never had, therefore she couldn't kill him.

Heather pulled the blanket up to Jason's chin and relaxed on her own side staring at the ceiling.

She couldn't face Freddy now...he'd be furious.


	36. Dinner Date?

(Sorry this is so short and not very detailed...The next chapter will be better...I swear!)

"Freddy?"

Her voice was timid as she took in the sight of the boiler room; She was dreaming.

It took on a new air of eerieness in the red lighting.

Would things be okay when she saw him?

Heather heard Freddy's voice from everywhere, she had yet to lay eyes on him.

She began to shake uncontrollably.

"What do you want?!" Freddy demanded curtly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to my parents to have Dinner? Hannibal and Georgiana are going...and since I'm...you know, expecting again...and your the Daddy..."

His voice was calm again, loving.

"Of course princess...when is it?"

Heather sighed.

"Tommorrow even-"

"Do you think I should go?! You can't even do the simplest tasks..."

Freddy trailed off.

"Wait, Why the hell not? Yes, I'll go...don't expect me to be nice to anyone though..."

Heather exhaled slowly, suddenly going pale.

"How will I get out of Crystal Lake?"

Freddy was now standing in front of her.

How she didn't know, but it didn't matter.

He was here.

Freddy's expression was thoughtful.

"If you can pull me out of dreams, maybe it can work in reverse."

"You mean, you pulling me into reality?" Heather asked, still not sure she got the concept.

Freddy nodded in the affirmative.

Heather sighed reluctantly, "Why not at least give it a try?"


	37. Burned stuff, It's what's for dinner

Disclaimer: I only own Heather Dunbar and her side of the family.

(Total Insanity helped with chapter! Thanks buddy!)

**Take this as tomorrow**

The table was set beautifully.

Heather and her friends marveled at the exquisite cherry and mahogony wooded dining room.

Mr. Dunbar had spared no expense in making his wife and children comfortable.

Hannibal Lector graciously pulled the chair out for the ladies, earning a kiss from Georgiana, and a kind smile from Heather.

Mr. Dunbar and the rest of the party sat down, said grace, and filled their plates.

"So, Frederick, on one of Heather's rare calls home she informs me that she's pregnant by a wonderful man...I take that to mean you..." Mr. Dunbar glared over the table.

Freddy's blue eyes were nervous.

Heather squeezed his hand under the table for reassureance.

Mr. Dunbar, smelling trouble (and something burning), asked the first question.

"Where did you and Heather meet exactly Frederick?

"Well I..."

Georgiana snorted, "At that strip club, you know, the one Heather works at? The one Hannibal has seen you at when you tell your wife your working, and your actually hit'in it with..."

Hannibal grabbed her knee causing her to shut up.

Freddy's eyes grew wide as Heather's father glared at him.

"No, I swear I didn't! She was my assistant in Hollywood..."

Candy, Heather's sister was a total Daddy's girl in everyway... It was sickening.

Candy was staring at Freddy with moderate intrest.

"So you chose to get laid by an old guy...why?" Candy asked prissily.

"And Dad isn't old?" Heather quipped.

The Dunbars ignored the comment.

The sisters were always argueing.

"Who did Josh Marchon take to prom?" Candy yelled back.

Heather was turning an annoyed shade of pink.

Freddy squeezed her hand under the table.

She smiled at him.

Mr. Dunbar wanting to make Heather's fiance feel unwelcome, began a speech.

"I hope you realize you have broken a strict family tradition of no love-making until after marriage..."

Dispite Hannibal's pleas, Georgiana again intercepted, laughing:

"Ouch, Freddy, you have got a lot of explaining to do there! See Mr. Dunbar, Freddy has 'control issues' and can't keep his..." (Suggestive pause) "In his pants for more than fifteen minutes when he's around Heather. I'd evacuate the room in eight minutes-the fifteen minutes are almost up!"

Hannibal's hand creeped up.

Silence fell on the table once again.

"Heather?" Freddy whispered urgently.

Heather's head turned to him, her brown eyes full of concern.

"Yes Darling?"

"I think I'm turning back into..."

With a blink of an eye Freddy was his old claw bearing self.

" A Dream Demon?" Heather finished.

Hannibal had his head in his hands, and the Dunbar's were staring in gruesome fasination at Freddy.

"Charming." Candy squeaked, toying with her potatoes.

"Is it just me, or do you smell something burning?" Candy asked cruely realizing Freddy was self concious.

Freddy flexed his hand muscles, used to getting rid of annoyances.

Heather knew how to really relax Freddy, for a few minutes anyway.

She leaned forward and licked Freddy's cheek.

He felt her warm breath.

He restrained himself from going any further.

"Nope. Not Freddy this time."

The Dunbar parents gasped.

Candy's eyes bulged from her head.

"_DADDY?!"_

Mr. Dunbar found his voice.

"_Heather?!_"

Heather smirked at her father and sister, but did set herself right in the chair.

Georgiana took up for the couple at the end of the table.

"No, that's just me and Hannibal after one of our...lovey sessions together. Yummy! Right Hanny?!"

Mr. Dunbar found his voice after nodding at Hannibal, who was shrugging.

"I'm the owner of over fifty estates all over America in Hyde Park, Hollywood, Costa Verde, Baltimore, L.A., and Los Vegas...Not to mention my numourous yachts, and finally my car garage...What do you own?"

Freddy thought for a moment.

Georgiana was silent.

"You want to answer?"

She snapped to attention.

"Oh, He owns nothing but the sweater on his burned back, and Fifteen or so little girls in night gowns, and a delapidated old house on Elm Street!"

Heather's mother changed the subject.

"Isn't Heather a little older than what your used to? Don't you rape small children?..."

Heather gasped.

"MOTHER?!"

Freddy put his arm around her.

"Heather, let the woman finish, I'm interested in what she has to say."

Heather looked at Freddy.

"You can't be serious..."

His silence screamed that he was.

With his left hand he motioned for Mrs. Dunbar to continue.

"Or does Heather look so young that you've mistaken her for one?"

Freddy glanced at Hannibal who (reluctantly) let go of Georgiana.

"Puh-leeeeeesea, Heather? To old for him?..."

Georgiana leaned over toward the Dunbars.

"Well don't tell anyone, but, Heather dresses up as a school girl while doing role-play with Freddy."

The Dunbar's gasped collectivly.

"I'm _so_ blogging about this!" Candy squealed.

Freddy nodded appriciativly at Georgiana.

"I enjoy your perverted sense of humor...Carry on."

"I'm not perverted!" Georgiana cried.

"Come on Hanny! Let's go spy on some sexy guys through windows..."

Hannibal shook his head.

"What did I do to deserve this?! Coming love..._Freddy help me!_" Hannibal hissed.

"Some movie star guy lives next door, I mean he must be stud of the year..._Did_ you_ see_ his abs?! He's so hot you could bake cookies on him." Heather admonished.

"Well fine then..." Freddy said folding his arms across his chest.

Heather leaned over resting her head on his shoulder.

"Your my Dreamy Demon and you know it! Besides, I really _could _bake cookies on you."

Freddy smiled.

"Come on guys, I love cookies!"

The procession made their way to the door.

Heather jumped up looking around at her proper family.

"Guys, don't leave me here alone with them!"

Everyone sighed and returned to the table.

"And I wanted cookies..." Freddy sighed.

Heather grabbed his hand.

"There's chocolate and vanilla pudding for dessert, is that better?"

Freddy blushed looking at Hannibal.

"Funny, thing about that, I'm going to save myself the embaressment of explaining why, just don't eat the vanilla."

Candy snorted unlady-like.

"Heather's fiance was freaking the bowl."

Hannibal went white.

"FREDDY?! I wasn't being literal!"

Freddy winced,

"My bad."

Heather began laughing uncontrollably.

Candy glared daggers at Heather and haughtily spit at Freddy:

"Bowl Rapist."

"Bra Stuffer!" Georgiana and Heather shouted together.

Candy scoffed.

"I paid good money for these just so I wouldn't have to stuff!"

A chick fight followed suit.

During the ruckus Freddy and Mr. Dunbar rounded the table to Hannibal who had his cell phone out.

Whispering, Freddy asked: "Tell me your getting this?!"

Hannibal held up the cellphone.

"I'm getting it okay?"

Heather, meanwhile, had Candy locked in mortal combat, and was sitting on her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! And our parents encourage this behavior?"

She smacked Candy in the head.

"Ladies don't beat the crap out of one another...unless necessary."

Freddy and Hannibal were cracking up.

Mr. Dunbar was seething mad however, his face contorted with rage.

He jumped up and slammed his fists against the table.

"I invited you all here for this family get together, so I could meet my eldest daughter's fiance, and I get a bunch of perverted teenagers...with the exception of Freddy who is just as bad as the rest of you, and he's a grown man!"

Heather cut in.

"Daddy, I'm nineteen so don't say eldest...It makes me sound like I have wrinkles."

Heather's mother cut in just then blinking at her husband.

"Just because they want to spy on hot men through windows? That doesn't make them perverted...I do that all the time when your away at the strip club..."

Heather winked at her mother who she was beginning to like.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Dad; your out numbered."

From the livingroom Georgiana yelled:

"Sperm Bubble!"

Hannbal's groan was heard as they staggered to the doorway dishevled.

"You ain't lying sister."

Candy latched onto her Father's arm.

"Tell them to get lost Daddy!"

"Yes, Tell us to get lost Daddy!" Freddy mimicked.

Mr. Dunbar was at wits end, and in a desprate attempt to restore order to his home...

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The guests scurried from the house.

Heather turned around to yell a hurried goodbye to her mother.

Once they were in the shelter of the trees lining the side walk they began talking.

Georgiana first as always.

She let out a low whistle.

"Damn I'm horny."

Freddy looked over at her keeping his arm around Heather.

"True to that Bitch!"

Freddy pulled Heather to a stop and fully wrapped his arms around her and was hungrily kissing her neck.

Hannibal took Freddy's lead and hungrily bit Georgiana's shoulder.

"Anyone hungry? We didn't get to eat much..."

Freddy stopped after Heather pushed him off.

"Am I getting carried away?"

Heather nodded yes.

"Give me your cell-I wanna post the video to hellonyoutube."

Hannibal pulled the phone away.

"I want all the credit for the perverted girl and annoying girl fighting, and finally the cute girl finishing off the annoying girl."

Hannibal winked at Heather who blushed slightly.

It warmed everyone to see her happy like this.

Again Freddy was himself, blonde hair and everything.

He pulled out a pack of cigerettes and a lighter.

Heather looked at them with disgust.

"I'm _not_ kissing you if you smoke..."

He put it back in the pack.

"I'll try to quit."

Hannibal couldn't resist.

"I'd be best for all of us smoky."

Freddy chased Hannibal around the girls and up the street screaming:

"Hannibal get back here! I'll only kill you!"

The girls hung back laughing.

"Boys will be boys..." Heather choked.


	38. Maybe

Georgiana stood next to her friend righting her.

Heather looked paler than usual.

Georgiana began to speak, but was cut short by Heather's light voice saying:

"There's something wrong here G."

Georgiana looked at a loss.

"Like _what_?!"

Heather glanced uneasily up the street at the two men playfully wrestling.

"Freddy has something in mind...I'm not sure what, but it's not good."

Georgiana laughed at her friend's concern, patting Heather's stomach.

"Your over reacting like you have a tendency to over do...Isn't that right...What are you gonna name him?"

Heather shook her head.

"G I'm serious! It's the way he stares off distantly into space sometimes like...." Heather looked down at the ground shamefully.

"Like when he was...you know....The Springwood Slasher...."

Georgiana shivered at the unintentional forboding tone in the other girl's voice.

Maybe, they should be on the look out...


End file.
